Facebook Frenzy: Cartoon Crossovers Edition
by Flowerstar
Summary: Join Mario, Kirby, old-school Spyro and other characters as they delve into the social networking website. Story is inspired from Hopefaith2's "Adventures On The Social Network" & Kaimii's Facebook story from Mario archive. Chapter 4 is finally uploaded!
1. Crossover Convergence

The original _Spyro __the __Dragon_ series, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Cheetah, Zoe, Bianca, Elora the Faun, the Professor, Moneybags, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Bartholomew, Agent 9, Isabelle the Fairy, Ripto, Gildas, Sing Sing, Ling Ling, Li, Feng, Chi Chi, Tsai and Shui and other locations and characters belongs to Insomniac Games and Universal Interactive Studios or any company that owns the franchise now. Boom, D:Lin, Bling and Wow (VBirds) belongs to Cartoon Network UK and all rights reserved. Tecna, Digit, Winx Club and Timmy are created by Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, Princess Rosalina, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, Superstar (my pink Yoshi partner), Vivian, Admiral Bobbery, Ms. Mowz, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Boo, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro., Blooper, MC Ballyhoo, Big Top and Toadsworth belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto, Nintendo and Hudson Soft. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, FoLolo, FaLala, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Chef Kawasaki and Chef Shiitake belongs to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, Inc. Jacob Luke "Jake" Long, Rose, Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski, Trixie Carter, Fu Dog, Kara Oracle and Sara Oracle are owned by Jeff Goode and Disney. DJ Toad, Smokey the Dragon, Daniel the Dragon and Stanley the Dragon are my original characters and they are owned by me. The song and album titles belong to their respective singers, bands and record companies.

It feels great to be back from an extremely long hiatus from numerous weeks of revision for this month's GCSE English exams (which have already gone past) and trying to recover from my ongoing medical condition, especially with a brand new story! Special thanks and credit goes to Hopefaith2 for her story, "_Adventures __On __The __Social __Network_" and "_Valentine__'__s __Day __In __The __Mushroom __World_", and Kaiimi for his/her Facebook fanfiction, "_The __World __of __Facebook: __Mushroom __Kingdom __Style!_", for inspiring me to write my own Facebook story and giving me the motivation to continue writing stories. If it weren't for them, I would never been able to come up with anything to write at all. Since my exams and revision are over and my birthday is drawing near, what a better way to celebrate is to write a new story, playing _Mario __Party_ and _Mario __Party __3_ on my Nintendo 64 and listening to "_S __Club __Party_" by S Club 7 on my MP3 player. For the first time ever, there are no titles above the chapters before they actually start.

Since there's not a single Facebook story in the Cartoon X-overs archive, I decided to write my own for it. I'd definitely recommend all of you readers and reviewers reading Hopefaith2's "_Adventures __On __The __Social __Network_" and "_Valentine__'__s __Day __In __The __Mushroom __World_" and Kaiimi's "_The __World __of __Facebook: __Mushroom __Kingdom __Style!_" in the Mario archive as well as another Facebook story from the Sonic the Hedgehog archive (despite not being too fond of the series) to understand what's going on in my new-fangled fanfiction.

Please bear in mind that this authoress' note above isn't part of the statuses. I decided at the last minute, not to highlight all of this in bold in case it might cause all of you to develop painful headaches or migraines.

* * *

><p>DJ Toad: Yo, yo! Wassup! Just finished work and jammin' to a ton of phat tunes at Club 64 at the Toad Town port. Am plannin' to head off to a different dimension or world some time in da future with Prof. E Gadd. Got a request from an unknown dude.<p>

**Mario ****Mario, ****Luigi ****Mario, ****Princess ****Peach ****Toadstool, ****Princess ****Daisy, ****Toad, ****Toadette, ****Donkey ****Kong, ****Yoshi, ****Birdo, ****Princess ****Rosalina ****and ****155 ****others ****likes ****this.**

Mario Mario: Fantastico! If you don't mind me asking, where are you going to do your job?

DJ Toad: Now that would be tellin'! Sorry, I can't tell ya. It's totally confidential but I'm totally psyched 'til that day comes! I'll promise I'll fill ya and the other dudes and dudettes in on what happened when I get back. Peace out, yo!

Mario Mario: Mama mia. Nevertheless, I hope you'll have splendid time.

* * *

><p>DJ Toad posted on his Wall: Just got back to the MK from my job. I totally had a groovy, radical time performing with the participants in da karaoke and layin' down some floorfillers such as "<em>Pyromania<em>", "_Pyromania __(Dan __Winter __Remix)_", "_All __Fired __Up_" etc, for them and da rest of da homeys. Too bad they ain't on here. :(

**987,600 ****others ****likes ****this.**

Spyro the Dragon: Who says we're not? XD

DJ Toad: OMG! It's Spyro! Yo, wassup! ...Hold on a sec, how the heck you came on here?

Spyro the Dragon: The Professor let me borrow his computer in his lab after he showed me how to use the computer. I was so bored, surfing the net 'til I came across this website. The Prof is such a brainiac, when it comes to technology and science. Anyway, thanks for being our deejay for the party.

DJ Toad: Hey, no prob! It ain't a karaoke par-tay without me! You totally had a knack for singin' and hittin' the high notes with ease. Your powerful, pleasant-soundin' voice really fits your heroic image, even though I've heard you hardly had interest in mac-daddy, super fly mainstream music.

Spyro the Dragon: *_giggle_* You're just saying that...

DJ Toad: Naw, I'm not. Don't be so modest, Spy! Besides, your super fly, fiery performance with your homeys was totally off the chizain! Ya ought to get props or praise for that!

Spyro the Dragon: Actually, I never wanted to sing in public 'cause it might ruin my reputation and I like to keep mine 'til Elora requested "_Pyromania_" for me.

DJ Toad: If ya don't mind me askin', why did she chose that song for ya? You're not a pyromaniac, are ya?

Spyro the Dragon: Hey, I may be able to breathe fire, doesn't mean I'm a pyromaniac. -_-'

DJ Toad: Sorry, my bad. I'm just bein' curious, that's all. Is it just me or are most of the songs you've picked are associated with fire?

Spyro the Dragon: Fire is my element and I'm a dragon after all! ;) I've been breathing fire since I was a dragon hatchling before I was hatched.

DJ Toad: Whoa...! Your name suits ya, anyway. It brings out the fiery personality inside of ya. So... will there be any more parties in the future?

Spyro the Dragon: All I know is that the parties usually take place in Dragon Shores most Friday nights. If you wanna visit Dragon Shores, just say the word and we'll give you a warm welcome! ;) Btw, can we continue this conversation later? It seems Shorty, Gnasty and their goons haven't learnt their lesson and returned with a vengeance.

DJ Toad: Sure, how 'bout the next time your homeys are online?

Spyro the Dragon: You bet! See ya soon?

DJ Toad: Totally! See ya soon.

* * *

><p>DJ Toad posted on his Wall: Never knew dragon-boy has a Facebook account, let alone a page.<p>

**Spyro ****the ****Dragon ****and ****123,450 ****others ****likes ****this.**

Spyro the Dragon: I haven't been addressed by that nickname since I first encountered Sheila the Faun from Fracture Hills. XD Lol, you too? XD

DJ Toad: *_shrugs_* Well, if you're a dragon and a boy, prepared to be called dragon-boy. So, anyway, I hardly noticed ya goin' online. Ya nearly scared the livin' daylights outta me! :-O

Spyro the Dragon: Sorry. My friends are still busy doing who-knows-what. I bet they hardly knew I'm on Facebook.

Ripto: Sooo... the greatest dragon hero the Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds have ever known has his own Facebook page? Well, two can play at this game! Heh, heh. Just wait 'til Gnasty Gnorc hears about this!

Spyro the Dragon: Hey! Can't you see I'm busy and who invited you here, Shorty?

Ripto: Grrrr! You'll pay dearly for calling me that, you purple brat! That's for you to know and for me to find out!

DJ Toad: Seriously, what's with you villains always bein' angry at the nearest dude or dudette? You and Bowser totally need to chillax 'n' take anger management classes. You guys are totally wack!

Spyro the Dragon: I couldn't agree with you more. It's bad enough I have to put an end to their evil plans and whup their butts on a daily basis. -_-

Ripto: Arrrghhh! When I find the both of you, I swear I promise you a slow and painful death! :-(

DJ Toad: Chill, dude, chill! There's no need to shout at us like that! Sheesh, you're just as worse as Bowser!

Spyro the Dragon: Who? O_o

DJ Toad: Bowser is da King of the Koopas, da almighty king of da Darklands and Mario's arch nemesis. They've been at it for years and it's the same thing over and over again: Bowser breaks into Princess P's castle, kidnap her, Mario goes off to save her and he kicks Bowser's sorry butt. Plus, he has some serious anger management issues.

Spyro the Dragon: I can feel your pain. I know what it's like to protect the Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds on a daily basis. It's like as if the heroes hardly get any breaks or day offs. Can we carry on with this discussion when Shorty isn't online?

DJ Toad: Sure, whatever floats your boat, Spy. But in the meantime, I suggest ya block him so he doesn't harass ya.

Spyro the Dragon: You bet! Anyway, I gotta go. I've gotta meet Elora somewhere in Avalar. See ya!

DJ Toad: Yeah, peace out, S! ;) And don't let short-stuff get to ya!

Ripto: Just you wait 'til I find the both of you! You'll rue the day you dare to insult me on the internet!

* * *

><p>DJ Toad: is jammin' to "<em>Pyromania<em>" by Cascada, "_Pyromania __(Dan __Winter __Remix)_" by Cascada and "_All __Fired __Up_" by The Saturdays at the moment while doin' mah job at Club 64.

**Spyro ****the ****Dragon, ****Elora ****the ****Faun ****and ****123,567 ****others ****likes ****this.**

Spyro the Dragon: Wow! Those are the songs my friends and I performed at the karaoke! ^_^

DJ Toad: Dang right, you are! Those are some of the phattest, fiery floorfillers that ever graced the MK charts right now!

Elora the Faun: *_giggle_* I still remember requesting "_Pyromania_" for Spyro.

Spyro the Dragon: I didn't wanna sing but you've kinda encouraged me to do it.

Elora the Faun: Unfortunately, you were sick on the day of the first karaoke so you'll have to wait until you've fully recovered.

Spyro the Dragon: Elora, please! Not in front of everyone on the internet! D=

Elora the Faun: But despite you thinking of the worst, you and our friends ascended the stage and belted out the song! It's like as if you've already had plenty of experience with singing. We did a splendid job of performing, "_All __Fired __Up_", haven't we?

Spyro the Dragon: You bet! The fauns from Fracture Hills wanted to sing that song, did they?

Elora the Faun: Yes, however we've beaten them to requesting it. *_giggle_* You're always "all fired up" for anything or any challenge, aren't you Spyro?

Spyro the Dragon: Yep! I'm always ready for anything!

DJ Toad: My bad for interruptin' but are y'all getting' all up in each other's grills?

Spyro the Dragon: What? O_o

DJ Toad: What I meant is are y'all in a relationship? By the looks of it, that homegirl you're talkin' to is your main squeeze.

Spyro the Dragon: ...Um, technically... uh... it's hard to explain.

Elora the Faun: To be honest, we're actually are but Spyro's embarrassed to fill you in on the details.

DJ Toad: How long are y'all together, if y'all don't mind me askin'?

Elora the Faun: In more weird ways than one, Spyro's sickness is what got us together. When he has fallen ill with a severe cold, I had to stay by his side, taking care of him and nursing him back to health. That's the only way to spend time with him, regardless of the possibility of catching his cold.

DJ Toad: Whoa...! No way! What a drag!

Spyro the Dragon: It's true. It's like a nightmare, trying to put up with my symptoms and my really, nasty coughs.

DJ Toad: How bad they were?

Spyro the Dragon: You seriously don't wanna know. I coughed so harshly, roughly and painfully to the point it's like I'm coughing up a lung. I've had this awful cold for a month but all of this is behind me.

DJ Toad: Bummer, that sounds totally gnarly. Are ya okay now?

Spyro the Dragon: Yeah, I'm fine. Hopefully, Ripto and Gnasty won't even think about using my illness to their advantage again.

DJ Toad: Sorry for ditchin' y'all at such short notice but I gotta go. My boss will be trippin' hard if I'm goofin' off on Facebook and not gettin' on with my occupation.

Elora the Faun: We understand. Work hard and have a pleasant day at your job! ;)

Spyro the Dragon: Yeah and make sure you steer clear of whatsisname.

DJ Toad: Right back at ya, Spy! Y'all gotta be careful for short fry and your enemies as well 'cause who knows what they'll be plannin' next to mess up with your cribs. Peace out, y'all!

Spyro the Dragon: See ya! Have a smashing time clubbing or doing what you need to do!

* * *

><p>DJ Toad wrote on Flowerstar's wall: So, how ya doin', homegirl? Feelin' any better from that gnarly illness of yours?<p>

**999,000 ****others ****likes ****this.**

Flowerstar: Not yet, I still haven't recovered from it.

DJ Toad: Whoa... harsh! Hope ya get well soon, babe. Hey, I thought ya don't wanna be revealed and shouldn't you stay in bed?

Flowerstar: I am in bed but I'm not going to sleep. The internet says that bed rest is a good way of relaxing the thyroid or something like that.

DJ Toad: If ya don't mind me askin', how da heck did ya got even sicker?

Flowerstar: My thyroid gland suddenly got swollen when I still had a bad cold which lasted for 14 or 15 days which is almost like a month or at least half of it but I never realised I would get sick with something else.

DJ Toad: Hopefully, you'll finally recover and ya can put that nasty sickness behind ya. When are ya headin' back to da hospital?

Flowerstar: Thursday 24th November. Hopefully, the hospital won't cancel the appointment again like last time. But I hate the idea of waking up early, let alone heading back to the hospital again.

DJ Toad: Just chillax, how bad can the appointment be anyway?

Flowerstar: The next test is very different from the ultrasound x-ray test but next month's test is something to do with a tiny needle that goes through the neck or thyroid, move the needle around and taking it out, removing cells in the process. Besides, I'm still scared of any sort of needle.

DJ Toad: Don't worry, just take a chill pill. It's for ya own good anyway and I bet ya won't feel a thing after the appointment unless they "knocked ya out".

Flowerstar: That's easy for you to say. You never get sick, do you?

DJ Toad: Not that I remember. So, what are ya symptoms?

Flowerstar: Since when are you being nosy? ...Fine, if you must know, the symptoms are: a swollen thyroid gland, a tight feeling in the neck or throat, coughing, difficulty with swallowing, difficulty with breathing, dizziness, sore throat pains, neck pains, sometimes feeling weak, hoarseness and so on. I haven't suffered from all of them, just only some of them.

DJ Toad: No way, that sounds totally, downright gnarly! How long you've been feelin' like this?

Flowerstar: Since March this year. I think one of my friends was the first internet friend to know about it. *_sigh_* Now, I regret telling my online and real-life pals about what I'm going through 'cause that means they'll be constantly worried about me, besides my parents.

DJ Toad: Hey... don't blame yourself. It's a good thing ya did 'cause they wanna see what ya up to and to look out for ya. It makes sense they are frettin' their butts off 'bout ya 'cause you're their mate.

Flowerstar: I guess you're right but from what I've recalled, one of my online buddies sorta said the same thing to me. Right now, I'm eating a lozenge and drinking a cup of water to get rid of my sore throat pains.

DJ Toad: Wanna hear my advice? Try goin' ta sleep early to see if that will make ya better from ya medical condition.

Flowerstar: The thing is... I'm too stubborn to go to sleep early. Even if I did, I might still have sleeping problems. *_cough __cough_* Sorry about that, there was a strange tickle in my throat which gave me the urge to cough.

DJ Toad: That's okay, homegirl. Hmm... is ya throat dry or is inflammation is causing ya to cough?

Flowerstar: I'm not sure, it might have been inflammation but I could be wrong.

DJ Toad: Is this ya first time of bein' sick for so long?

Flowerstar: Pretty much, yeah. It really sucks to feel under the weather THIS long. It's been numerous months now. -_-

DJ Toad: Dang... total major bummer. Wish I could come over and make ya feel better but it's totally wack that I couldn't 'cause we live in different dimensions.

Flowerstar: That's definitely true and I wish I could stay longer but I have to go soon to watch one of my favourite shows.

DJ Toad: I understand. All I could say is drink loads of fluids, get a whole lotta rest and try ta take ya mind of bein' poorly. Thinkin' or worryin' 'bout it will make ya even more ill. Anyway, I hope ya make a full recovery and peace out, ma'am.

Flowerstar: Thanks, that means a lot. Hopefully, the readers, reviewers and my mates will understand why the updates of my stories are getting sluggish these days. Anyhoo, I'll be off then. (logs off, shuts down the laptop and closes it)

* * *

><p>DJ Toad posted on his wall: I shoulda mentioned this earlier but I've heard through the grapevine my author 'n' creator has fallen ill with a medical condition and she still haven't recovered from it yet. She doesn't wanna be revealed so I cannot blurt out her real name. Huge, major bummer, y'know. So, I'm gonna pray that she'll eventually gets better and keep her in mah thoughts. I oughta hold a "get well soon" shindig for my homegirl, methinks. I totally feel sorry for her goin' through all that gnarly stuff and goin' to hospital twice this year.<p>

**9,345 ****people ****likes ****this.**

* * *

><p><em>Elora <em>_the __Faun __is __in __a __relationship __with __Spyro __the __Dragon_

**DJ ****Toad ****and ****9,999 ****others ****likes ****this.**

DJ Toad: Sweet! It's 'bout time ya did this!

Elora the Faun: *_sigh_* I wish Spyro would do the same for me. :(

DJ Toad: I'm sure he will, he's just ain't da type of homeboy to show his feelings. Ya know, what I'm sayin'? Some boys can be like that.

Spyro the Dragon: I'm... uh, just not... um... ready for romance, you know.

DJ Toad: Suuuure, Spy... Just admit it, ya know ya love your boo and ya know it!

Spyro the Dragon: When I was younger, I was never the type of guy to be into romance and mushy stuff. Not only will it ruin my reputation, it will make me less focused when it comes to the adventures I embark on.

Elora the Faun: You're not "the loving kind", are you Spyro?

Spyro the Dragon: *_chuckle_* you didn't just made a pun on the song we've performed, "_The __Loving __Kind_" by Girls Aloud, did you?

Elora the Faun: *_giggle_* That may be but that song seems to suit our relationship, doesn't it?

Spyro the Dragon: Yeah, but, I never agreed on singing it. You've... kinda... uh, forced me to sing it with you.

Elora the Faun: More like "encouraged", Spyro. *_giggle_* Sometimes, you act like a dork. You may be one but you're my dork.

Spyro the Dragon: You haven't called me that since we've first met. ^^; But how was I supposed to know that you're a faun, not some kind of goat?

Elora the Faun: I was trying to be polite but the way you asked me was rude and I was offended by that.

Spyro the Dragon: I said I was sorry, didn't I?

DJ Toad: Sorry for buttin' in your lovey-dovey chit-chat but it sounds like y'all are arguin'.

Spyro the Dragon: We're not. We're just recalling our memories from the past.

Elora the Faun: That's right, there's nothing wrong with engaging in a conversation concerning our past memories from the good old days. It's a good thing Ripto and our enemies aren't planning to ruin our relationship or use it to their advantage.

Spyro the Dragon: 'Cause if they are, they're gonna be on a receiving end of my fire breath!

DJ Toad: I hate to burst your bubble or fan da flames but ya can't set 'em on fire on the internet, Spy.

Spyro the Dragon: I know I can't 'cause that would be impossible. I'll wait 'til I'm offline and if they are intending on destroying or ruling the Dragon Realms, Avalar or the Forgotten Worlds, they're definitely askin' for it.

DJ Toad: Yeah, you go get 'em, S! ^_^

Elora the Faun: Since we're here, aren't you supposed to be on lifeguard duty, Spyro?

Spyro the Dragon: In case you've haven't noticed, I'm only on duty on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays every week at 9 o'clock in the mornings. Anyway, we better end this conversation. Hunter has arranged another skateboarding contest in the Forgotten Worlds.

DJ Toad: Radical! You're a skateboarder?

Spyro the Dragon: *_giggle_* I've learnt how to skateboard and the moves from the best. ...he's definitely telling me to get off of the computer so I really gotta go.

Elora the Faun: I'm leaving too to cheer my boyfriend on but it's hard to choose whether to root for my bf or my old friend.

DJ Toad: I hope ya'll have a groovy time grindin' on the skateboard tracks and cheerin' them on! :D

Spyro the Dragon: Thanks! Until the next time we meet?

DJ Toad: Yeah, totally. Peace out, homeys!

Spyro the Dragon: See ya later!

Elora the Faun: Farewell, enjoy the rest of your day! ;)

* * *

><p>DJ Toad: I've heard that line dancin' is totally hip in the good ol' days, probably in 2005 or before that year. It ain't my cup of tea but it sounds like fun.<p>

**Mario ****Mario, ****Luigi ****Mario, ****Princess ****Peach ****Toadstool, ****Toad, ****Toadette, ****Yoshi, ****Birdo, ****Donkey ****Kong, ****Tayce ****T., ****Donkey ****Kong, ****Goombario, ****Kooper, ****Bombette, ****Parakarry, ****Lady ****Bow, ****Watt, ****Sushie, ****Lakilester, ****Goombella, ****Koops, ****Madame ****Flurrie, ****Superstar, ****Vivian, ****Admiral ****Bobbery, ****Ms.****Mowz ****and ****2,005 ****others ****likes ****this.**

Princess Peach Toadstool: This sort of activity was going to be in my birthday party back in 2005 but we've forgotten all about it. We were very occupied in the activities and humorous events, line dancing never happened. Neither was the piñata was involved.

Mario Mario: Mama mia! So, instead of those activities, what did we do instead?

Princess Peach Toadstool: Inviting DJ Toad into the castle, party games such as hide and seek, setting off the fireworks and so forth but I never came up with the idea of starting a food fight.

Mario Mario: I swear it wasn't my idea, Wario started the food fight and I got in trouble for it! D=

Princess Peach Toadstool: Despite that, everything went well in my birthday party. Perhaps, I'll include the piñata and the line dancing in the next festivity. Would you like to be the deejay for it?

DJ Toad: Sure, Your Majesty! I'm totally psyched to come to your super fly, shindig! ^_^

Princess Peach Toadstool: Then it's settled then. I expect you to arrive shortly after I called you on the telephone.

DJ Toad: Ya got it, Princess P! :D

Princess Peach Toadstool: Mario, do you know any good songs for line dancing?

Mario Mario: Hmm... that's a tough one... how about those songs, "_5, __6, __7, __8_" by Steps, "_Cha __Cha __Slide_" by DJ Casper, "_Oops __Upside __Your __Head_" by DJ Casper, "_Oops __Upside __Your __Head_" by DJ Casper feat. The Gap Band, "_Follow __Da __Leader_" by Nigel & Marvin and "_Macarena_" by Los Del Rio? Unfortunately, there's not much songs for line dancing.

Princess Peach Toadstool: That's perfect, Mario! I'll send the invitations when the date of my birthday starts to get closer. In the meantime, I need to figure out how many guests will come this time. Everything will be confirmed as soon as I calculate the total of party guests I'll be inviting. Hopefully with much luck, the party will be even bigger than 2005's festivity.

Mario Mario: I'm certain it will be, Your Highness. Make no mistake about it, it will surpass your previous parties.

* * *

><p>DJ Toad posted on his wall: Have any of y'all heard of The Saturdays' upcomin' single, "<em>My <em>_Heart __Takes __Over_"? At least, it sounds better than all that trashy rock crud.

**Spyro ****the ****Dragon ****and ****Elora ****the ****Faun ****likes ****this.**

Spyro the Dragon: I've never heard of it, where did you get this information?

DJ Toad: My authoress 'n' creator told me, it's gonna be released on the 13th November and the album will be comin' out a few days early before her b-day.

Spyro the Dragon: How does the song sound like?

DJ Toad: It's slow and I have a feelin' it's sorta a power ballad or somethin' like that. It might be perfect for ya main squeeze to sing.

Elora the Faun: I would love to sing it at the karaoke, if there is one that is but my girls will most likely beat me to requesting it.

DJ Toad: Major bummer, homegirl. Anyway, my authoress will keep me posted on the information 'bout the forthcomin' single. Hopefully, the Sats will finally score a number one next month. Spare a thought for 'em for not bein' able to get a number one song since their debut single.

Spyro the Dragon: Let me guess... your creator is a fan of The Saturdays, am I right?

DJ Toad: Totally true, Spy! :D She's on Facebook all right, but she ain't revealin' herself just yet. Speakin' of The Sats, y'all like their previous, fiery song, "_All __Fired __Up_"?

Spyro the Dragon: I have to admit, it's a great scorcher of a song to sing along to just like "_Pyromania_", even though I'm never fond of any sort of music.

Elora the Faun: It's a good thing I've encouraged him a lot to participate in the karaoke, otherwise he couldn't show off his secret talent.

DJ Toad: Secret talent, huh? It ain't so "secret" anymore when ya did a duet with me when we sang, "_Fly_" by Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna. So, ya secret's out! XD

Spyro the Dragon: On the bright side, singing on stage didn't ruin my reputation as I thought it would. By the way, you're ain't that half bad at the rapping yourself.

DJ Toad: Right back at ya, S! ^_^ Your mighty, but melodic, vocal chords were off the chizain! :D We should totally form a collaboration again some time! ^_^

Spyro the Dragon: You bet! ;) Unless we can find a different song to sing to.

DJ Toad: For now, how 'bout y'all try to request "_My __Heart __Takes __Over_" before those gals can.

Spyro the Dragon: Good point. C'mon, Elora. Let's find Gildas to request this song before they do.

Elora the Faun: *_giggle_* And here I thought you're not the type of guy to be into mainstream music or any sort of music whatsoever.

Spyro the Dragon: Well, um... uh... whatever. Let's go anyway.

Elora the Faun: *sigh* I don't understand boys sometimes, especially dragons his age.

DJ Toad: Don't worry, babe. You'll soon get used to him, his attitude and his personality.

* * *

><p>Flowerstar: I'm having a hard time figuring out what I should get for my birthday this year. My birthday's on Thursday 24th November. So, what should I get? I couldn't decide between the latest album, <em>On <em>_My __Radar_, from The Saturdays, _Super __Mario __3D __Land_, _Mario __& __Sonic __at __the __London __2012 __Olympic __Games_ or either of the upcoming _How __To __Train __Your __Dragon_ short movies on DVD.

**DJ ****Toad ****and ****99,000 ****others ****likes ****this.**

DJ Toad: I'd say go for _Super __Mario __3D __Land _but if ya parents can't afford to buy any video games, then pick either of the others. How old will ya be anyway?

Flowerstar: 22-years-old but I'm short and look young for my age.

DJ Toad: There's no shame lookin' young and bein' short, homegirl. I'm still two of those thangs. Anyway, I've heard that next year's Olympics will be at ya birthplace and ya country is hostin' it? Are ya psyched for it?

Flowerstar: Heck, yeah! I'm certain it will improve my nation's reputation and make everyone take their minds of the bad things that happened so far and don't get me started on the riots.

DJ Toad: Heard that. *_nods_* I've totally heard what happened there, are y'all all right? That was totally gnarly beyond belief! :-O

Flowerstar: Yeah, we're okay and everything has eventually settled down. I think history's definitely repeating itself, the riots happened years ago but a group of women called the Suffragettes started them. I would tell you what happened but I don't wanna bore you with the details. As for the Olympics, all I know is there are already a lot of adverts on the telly and merchandise promoting it. I'll be on the lookout to see if Girls Aloud are really making a comeback by performing on the London 2012 stage either in the opening or closing ceremonies. Obviously, I'll be cheering for the host country. Go, Team GB, it's your birthday! ^_^

DJ Toad: At least, the Olympics are making ya feel a bit better from your gnarly illness. :) I've heard Mario, his homeys and Sonic are headin' to ya country to compete in da Olympics.

Flowerstar: It's true. There is a little advert about it and I think the Wii version might be coming out on the same day as _Super __Mario __3D __Land _on 18th November. I could be wrong though.

DJ Toad: Nah, I don't think so. Btw, do ya remember anythin' from London?

Flowerstar: All I remember are the landmarks and the fact my extended family from Hong Kong used to visit me and my parents when I was a toddler or a baby.

DJ Toad: Aww... that's so cute! I bet you were an adorable, li'l homegirl. :D Anythin' else?

Flowerstar: My mum told me that it was downright freezing and it was snowing in London on the day I was born. Not only that, but I was supposed to be born on 24th December. However, I was born on a month early. I guess I don't wanna be a "Christmas Baby" as my mum puts it. XD

DJ Toad: Lol, it's a good thing ya didn't otherwise you'll only be gettin' one b-day present from ya parents. So, have ya got any plans on your b-day?

Flowerstar: I'm hoping to invite my friends over for a birthday party. It's been ages since I last seen them.

DJ Toad: Total major bummer, dudette. But I reckon y'all have a blast in ya par-tay. ^_^ It's totally wack that I can't join ya. :( D=

Flowerstar: Of course you couldn't, we live in different dimensions and maybe countries.

DJ Toad: But in da meantime, just chillax, have plenty of fluids, rest in bed and don't worry a thing about that dang test at da hospital. ...Are ya even in bed?

Flowerstar: I am but I'm not resting in it. I can't be bothered to have bed rest at the moment.

DJ Toad: Boy, you're stubborn, ya know that?

Flowerstar: *_shrugs_* I've always have a stubborn streak like my father. Like father, like daughter I suppose. My mum always says that I'm going straight and not changing direction but I think it's her way of telling me to stop being stubborn.

DJ Toad: But rest anyway when ya need to. Besides, it's important to try to recover from ya illness and make yourself feel better.

Flowerstar: Right now, I'm going to read the 9th book of the _How __To __Train __Your __Dragon _book series, _How __to __Steal __a __Dragon__'__s __Sword_.

* * *

><p>DJ Toad wrote on Spyro the Dragon's wall: Yo, Spy! I've heard rumours that you've totally came to da Mushroom Kingdom just to see a radical brawl between Bowser 'n' Birdo, is this true?<p>

**Spyro the Dragon and ****123,45678 ****others ****likes ****this**.

Spyro the Dragon: Actually, it's true. Besides, using a portal at the Professor's lab takes me a few seconds or minutes to get to your world.

DJ Toad: Total major bummer that I couldn't make it; I was busy occupied with mah occupation.

Spyro the Dragon: That's okay; I promise I'll send you some photographs via e-mail as soon as possible.

DJ Toad: But still, Birdo's totally takin' this too far. This is wack!

Spyro the Dragon: You said it. *_nod_* And here I thought the Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds already have enough crazed psychos as it is. -_-'

DJ Toad: Heard that. This sorta news is already all over da internet.

* * *

><p>The Professor: Egad! Dear me, I seem to have misplaced my pencil.<p>

Spyro the Dragon: Don't worry; I'll try to find it again. Here I go again. -_-'

Hunter the Cheetah: At least I'm not the only one who loses things.

Elora the Faun: Did you find your running shoes, Hunter?

Hunter the Cheetah: Not really.

* * *

><p>Blossom: Can you actually believe Mojo Jojo actually sung a song? D=<p>

**Buttercup, Bubbles, Professor Utonium, Ms. Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mayor Mayor, the Narrator and 999,999 others likes this. **

Buttercup: Never knew Mojo had a singing career.

Mojo Jojo: I, Mojo Jojo, do not have a singing career. Therefore, a career such as this requires singing and finding a song. Furthermore, I am unable to belt out a song without a singing voice.

Bubbles: *_giggle_* Coming from someone who sung, "_Everybody __Wants __To __Rule __The __World_" and suddenly wants world peace after all the times you've tried to destroy or take over Townsville.

Mojo Jojo: Curse you Powerpuff Girls! Cease and desist with this tomfoolery at once!

Buttercup: Whatever. You can sing and you know it!

* * *

><p>Tuff wrote on Tiff's wall: Hey, Tiff. Wanna hear a joke?<p>

Tiff: Of course, as long as it doesn't disrupt me from my reading.

Tuff: What is the Star Warrior's favourite place? Kirkby!

**Kirby, Tiff, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, FoLolo, FaLala, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Chef Kawasaki, Chef Shiitake and 333,333 others likes this. **

Tiff: Funny you should that. As if by coincidence, there are countless areas with this name in the United Kingdom, according to the atlas I found in the library.

Kirby: Poyo?

Tiff: Don't worry, Kirby. You will understand this when you're older.

Tuff: Er… Tiff, Kirby shouldn't be here. He's too young to be surfing the internet.

Tiff: Why, you're absolutely right, Tuff. Kirby, you really shouldn't be on this social networking website, let alone the internet. You're very young to be experiencing this at your age. I'll show you how to log off, stay where you're are and I'll explain to you.

* * *

><p>Flowerstar: Hey, guys! Here's a joke, what do you call a girl group that works at a beauty hair salon? Curls Allowed!<p>

**DJ Toad, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Zoe the Fairy, Hunter the Cheetah, Bianca, the Professor, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Bartholomew, Agent 9, Smokey the Dragon, Daniel the Dragon and 10,0000 others likes this.**

DJ Toad: Niiiiice! That joke is totally off da hook!

Spyro the Dragon: Yeah, what he said! :D

Smokey the Dragon: I couldn't agree with you more!

Daniel the Dragon: Very well done, there's no doubt this joke has a lot of pizzazz in it! ^_^

Sparx the Dragonfly: Out of curiosity, how did you come up with this joke?

Flowerstar: When I watched a music video of "_The __Show_" from one of my all-time favourite bands, the name appeared in the video at some point. It took the mickey of the men but only a slight bit, it's like as if the girl group is dominating the males.

Spyro the Dragon: I hope it doesn't ruin my reputation, much less the other males.

Flowerstar: Don't worry your little scaly head about it, I'm sure the video is pretty much like a joke and the girls are messing around with the male customers. Therefore, it wouldn't smear your reputation or even offend you, unless you're the type of guy to take this seriously.

* * *

><p>Jacob Luke "Jake" Long wrote on Spyro the Dragon's wall: Yo, S! Wassup! Fancy seein' ya chillin' on this website!<p>

**Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Cheetah, Rose, Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski, Trixie Carter, Kara Oracle, Sara Oracle, Fu Dog and 345,3217 others likes this.**

Spyro the Dragon: Jake! It's been a while since I last seen you! :-O How are things back in New York City?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Same old, same old. I haven't seen Huntspunk and the Dark Drag for ages. How 'bout you?

Spyro the Dragon: Same here, except that Gnasty Gnorc and Shorty occasionally tries to take over or destroy the Dragon Realms, Avalar or the Forgotten Worlds. I still don't understand how the heck those creeps survived. Sometimes, some other weirdoes attempted to do the same thing but failed miserably 'cause I wiped the floor with 'em.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Should I head over to your crib and take care of bizniz with ya, Spy?

Spyro the Dragon: Nah, I don't want you to be distracted from your job as the American Dragon.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, I don't wanna sit through Gramps' rants and lectures for the umpteenth time if I went to ya world without any permission from my grandfather.

Hunter the Cheetah: Yo, guys! Skateboarding contest at the Enchanted Towers skate park at 1 o'clock!

Spyro the Dragon: You bet! I'm going if Jake's going.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Sure! I'm askin' mah homeys if they're comin'.

Spyro the Dragon: You'll do that and let us know when you're ready. You guys are gonna wish you'd never challenge me to a skateboarding contest in the first place!

Hunter the Cheetah: You wish! Eat my skate dust, suckers!

Spyro the Dragon: You're on, pal!

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Yeah! We'll see who's the greatest skateboarder ever!

* * *

><p>Mario Mario: My friends and I are getting ready to travel to London to compete in the London 2012 Olympics.<p>

**Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Toadsworth, DJ Toad, Toad, Toadette, Princess Rosalina, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, Superstar, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery, Ms. Mowz and 777,7777 others likes this.**

DJ Toad: Good luck, y'all! Ya'll totally need it! Let me know if y'all wanna learn more all 'bout da capital 'cause mah creator and authoress lay all da information on me. She said she hasn't been there for years and she once lived there when she is a cute, li'l baby or toddler. It's a drag that she doesn't remember much from her birthplace other than da famous landmarks and her memories.

Princess Peach Toadstool: No thank you, we're fine and thanks to the research I've gathered, I knew some information about the United Kingdom's capital.

DJ Toad: I've heard rumours a certain girl band may make a long-awaited, anticipated comeback by performin' on the London 2012 stage in the openin' or closin' ceremonies but the news hasn't been confirmed yet. But that's not all, some people wonder whether Her Highness and her royal family will consider comin' to watch da Olympics or not.

Mario Mario: Mama mia! There's monarchy there? :-O

DJ Toad: Totally! Mah authoress told me that royalty used to have the power to rule over the country back in the olden days but nowadays, da government are in charge of governin' the British nation. Her Majesty and her family are still there to represent da British people.

Princess Daisy: Sweet! It would be awesome to meet 'n' greet another royal family there!

Princess Peach Toadstool: Unfortunately, they are non-fiction people. Therefore, it would be impossible to acknowledge them. Despite this, I certainly hope we will do our best against Team Sonic next year.

Toadsworth: I trust you that you will all be on your best behaviour, especially you Masters Mario and Luigi. Alas, I cannot accompany all of you on yet another historical, special event and remember to give your adversaries what for. Master Mario, you will keep them in tiptop shape, will you old chap?

Mario Mario: Certainly, Toadsworth. Since I'm their captain and they're under my direct command, I'll train them like I've never trained them before.

Toadsworth: I am positive you will. Make us proud, Team Mario and be sure to try your hardest against your foes. Make sure you do not concede a point or a medal to them; I wish all of you luck. Cheerio!

Mario Mario: All right, ladies and gentlemen! Be at the Princess' castle 6am sharp, the sooner we start training, the more chance we'll have at beating Team Sonic and racking in as much medals as we can!

DJ Toad: As much as exciting as this sound, this ain't mah cup of tea so I'll be cheerin' for y'all on da sidelines.

Mario Mario: That's okay; we already have enough team members as it is. It's not the winning that counts, it's the medals and how much fun we'll have while we're competing against the opposing team.

* * *

><p>D:Lin: Hey, girls! Isn't this website wicked? Technology is so cool and efficient!<p>

**Boom, Bling and Wow likes this. **

Bling: You got that right, sis! At least it beats being entombed within a dance machine after refusing to play in the energy producing pop farms of Planet V.

Wow: That's waaaaay too much information coming from you, Bling.

Boom: Speaking of Planet V, don't you girls miss our home planet?

Bling: Totally! 'Cause the only way we can get outta here is dance, dance, dance our way outta this dance machine.

Wow: But for now, we'll have to occupy ourselves with our hobbies, engaging ourselves in conversations and performing for the amusement of human beings, earthlings or whatever they are.

Bling: Those evil creeps are wack for putting all of us in this mess.

Boom: You said it, sister!

D:Lin: Yeah, tell me about it. *_nods_*

Wow: I definitely agree with you.

* * *

><p>Tecna: After searching through the Realm Wide Web, I came across this social networking website which I believe is the key to befriending new friends and allies. Unfortunately, the rest of my friends never realised this sort of website actually existed.<p>

**Digit and 678,2314 others likes this. **

Digit: If there are cyber bullies, Tecna. Fear's illogical if we encounter or socialise with them.

Tecna: I will inform the Winx Club about this website, followed by Timmy but I highly doubt he will join me here. He'll think it is unscientific and unnecessary to experiment with websites such as this.

Digit: I believe listening to your heart's desires is logical. If you feel uncomfortable around him in real life, leaving him a message is the only answer to your problem.

Tecna: I appreciate your help, Digit. I wonder how he will respond to my message.

Digit: There is a non-technological method called "block". I would consider using this to assist you when you need it.

* * *

><p>Hunter the Cheetah: Yo, Spyro! Do ya know what's happening next year?<p>

Spyro the Dragon: It's the year of the Dragon, duh. It happens every 12 years. The fairies deliver a batch of dragon eggs to the Dragon Realms whenever this celebration occurs.

**Sparx the Dragonfly, Elora the Faun, Bianca, Zoe the Fairy, the Professor, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Bartholomew, Agent 9, Isabelle the Fairy and 234,5178 others likes this.**

Sparx the Dragonfly: I could imagine how many dragon eggs there are in 2012. There were 150 dragon eggs at the time we had to recover them from the Sorceress.

Spyro the Dragon: I've heard rumours that the pandas from Bamboo Terrace are gonna celebrate it differently.

Hunter the Cheetah: Like how?

Spyro the Dragon: How the heck should I know? Ask 'em the next time you see 'em and they might answer your question.

Sing Sing: Sorry if I interrupt, we celebrate it by removing the old decorations and bringing in the new, same goes for other things such as recycling old rice bowls and bringing in new ones. Additionally, there are many traditions to follow but they can be superstitious. Ling Ling informed me that the Chinese Zodiac can be incorrect sometimes. However if those traditions are not followed, bad luck will descend upon us.

Spyro the Dragon: Well, there's your answer. Happy, now?

Hunter the Cheetah: Heck, yeah! That solved my problems! Thanks, Spyro! ^_^

Spyro the Dragon: Don't thank me, thank the panda. ;) She provided you with the answers you need.

Hunter the Cheetah: Sorry, my bad. Thanks, panda! :D

Sing Sing: Please, refer to me as Sing Sing. Unfortunately, I cannot stay any longer. I must continue to collect bamboo just like Ling Ling, Li, Feng, Chi Chi, Tsai and Shui. Farewell.

Hunter the Cheetah: She seems nice. So… any plans for next year?

Spyro the Dragon: Oh, the usual. We're still celebrating it like we always do with a party, dancing, a fabulous feast, be festive… you name it! ^_^

Hunter the Cheetah: I hope Rhynocs aren't planning to steal the eggs this time.

Spyro the Dragon: FYI, there are no Rhynocs. I haven't seen them since my last adventure but that was, like, a few years ago. Hopefully, Shorty and Gnasty aren't intending to ruin the celebration, otherwise I'll give 'em a burnt butt to remember me by.

Sparx the Dragonfly: I hate to fan the flames or burst your bubble but you can't set them on fire on the internet, Spyro. ^^;

Spyro the Dragon: I know that. -_-' Cut me some slack, I was trying to make my point if they gonna invade the Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds again.

Elora the Faun: *_shakes __her __head __in __disbelief_* Typical boy…

* * *

><p>Hunter the Cheetah: I think I lost my running shoes again. -_-'<p>

Spyro the Dragon: Sheesh! What else you're gonna lose next? :-O D= The next thing you'll know is one day you'll lose your bow, followed by the next day, your arrows goes missing and soon, you'll lose you underwear.

Elora the Faun: Spyroooo…! *_says __Spyro__'__s __name __in __a __groaning __tone __of __voice_* That's not very nice to say and for your information, Hunter doesn't wear any underwear.

Spyro the Dragon: Heyyyy, it could happen. *_shrugs_* Besides knowing him, he could lose anything valuable.

Elora the Faun: *_sigh_* Boys will be boys… *_shakes __her __head_*

* * *

><p>Spyro the Dragon: Since <em>Spyro <em>_2: __Gateway __To __Glimmer_/_Spyro __2: __Ripto__'__s __Rage_, I've been voiced by the same voice actor who provides the voice for SpongeBob SquarePants right up 'til _Spyro: __Enter __the __Dragonfly_. What do you guys think of my voice?

**Sparx the Dragonfly, Elora the Faun, Hunter the Cheetah, Zoe the Fairy, the Professor, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Bartholomew, Agent 9, DJ Toad and 678,000 others likes this. **

Elora the Faun: People can say what they want and they have their own opinions but your voice is fine, Spyro. There's nothing wrong with it.

Bianca: However, it does seem to portray you as a teenager or a pre-teen, at least.

Sparx the Dragonfly: I don't think it's high-pitched or it's deep. I think it's somewhere in the middle, not too shallow and not too high-pitched.

Zoe the Fairy: From what I've heard, apparently you're 12-years-old, when the Sorceress ordered her Rhynocs to steal all of the dragon eggs due to the fact they are delivered to your world every 12 years. This might be the reason why your voice still depicts you as a little boy.

Sheila the Kangaroo: Hmm… I'd reckon your voice sounds strong, yet childlike, at the same time, mate.

Ripto: That pathetic voice of yours sounds like either you have came down with a terrible, deadly illness or you've got the sniffles. Or the fact you've swallowed something hazardous that caused you to develop with a voice like that.

Spyro the Dragon: Nobody asked you, Shorty! Keep your harsh opinions to yourself.

**Spyro the Dragon has now blocked Ripto. **

DJ Toad: Lol, serves 'im right for pokin' into ya bizniz that doesn't belong to 'im 'n' spoutin' downright wack insults to ya. XD

Hunter the Cheetah: Yeah, you showed him who is the boss, buddy! :D

Sheila the Kangaroo: Crikey! You've definitely showed him the door! :)

* * *

><p>Spyro the Dragon: Just came back from torching sheep, wiping the floor with Shorty and saving the Dragon Realms today.<p>

**Smokey the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Elora the Faun, Hunter the Cheetah, Bianca, Zoe the Fairy, the Professor, Moneybags, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Bartholomew, Agent 9 and 100,000 others likes this. **

Smokey the Dragon: Shouldn't you be on lifeguard duty, Spyro?

Spyro the Dragon: Aren't _YOU_? You're the one who's on this website.

Daniel the Dragon: Now, boys, this is not how to protect the beach. You're responsible young men and you lads shouldn't be on this social networking website.

Spyro the Dragon: Sorry, sir.

Smokey the Dragon: Yeah, we promise not to surf the internet during our duties.

Daniel the Dragon: Now, log off and switch off the laptops before Stanley finds out about this. I'll let this slide but if you boys misbehave again, I'll have no choice but to take drastic measures. Understand?

Spyro the Dragon: Yes, sir.

Smokey the Dragon: Yeah, same here.

DJ Toad: Dude… you dudes got busted by your teach.

Spyro the Dragon: Shut up. -_-'

* * *

><p>DJ Toad: There ain't no party like a Mario Party, y'all! ^_^<p>

**Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Boo, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro., Blooper, Toadsworth, MC Ballyhoo, Big Top and 999,999 others likes this. **

Princess Daisy: You _know_ it! :D

Mario Mario: Fantastico! Speaking of the _Mario __Party_ series, I've heard there is an upcoming instalment for the Wii but the release dates for the countries haven't been confirmed.

DJ Toad: Actually, I'm referrin' to my authoress' community which is named after a lyric from da radical, super fly song, "_S __Club __Party_", by S Club 7. I've heard rumours da community still remains as da most popular community in da entire Mario archive on a certain fanfiction website after all these years since its debut. Back in da good ol' days of 2005, it is formerly known as "Party Fics".

Princess Peach Toadstool: Amazing! I never realised it lasted longer until the present and perhaps beyond.

DJ Toad: There are no upcoming party fanfictions at the moment but there may be a long-awaited, possible spin-off of mah homegirl's debut fanfiction. However, that has yet to be confirmed. Y'all remember da biggest shindig from da golden days of 2005?

Luigi Mario: Absolutely! Despite the food fight and the kind of trouble we've gotten ourselves into, it is indeed a party to remember.

Mario Mario: About that food fight, I swear that still isn't my fault! Wario started it and he got us into trouble for that! D= :(

Toad: Will there be another one just like that festivity?

DJ Toad: Sorry, y'all. I'm not so sure about that mahself; I'll have to ask mah homegirl about that. She provided me with heaps and heaps of information, but not everythin'. I'm guessin' she doesn't want all of that info bein' leaked onto the internet yet. Da current birthday bash happened in 2009 which is basically a blast from da past to 2005's birthday fiesta.

* * *

><p>DJ Toad posted on Flowerstar's wall: So, homegirl, I'm just bein' curious. How da heck ya created me in da first place?<p>

Flowerstar: I figured that there are no disc jockeys in the Mushroom Kingdom; I decided to come up with an original character, which is created specifically for my first story. I was inspired from the deejays from the music video of "_Disco __Land_" by Flip & Fill featuring Karen Parry and the Toad residents of Toad Town that appeared in _Paper __Mario_. As for your name, since there is a letter 'T' after the names of the Toad characters like for example, Tayce T., to represent your species and seeing as you're a deejay, that's how I come up with your name. Although, I never realised my very first story ended up _this_ successful and you winded up making appearances in future fanfictions. I even drew a picture of you to show everyone what you actually look like and posted it on the internet for anyone to see so there's no need for anybody to try to visualise your physical appearance in their minds.

DJ Toad: Whoa! There's totally no way that fanfiction and I have gotten this far throughout da years 'til nowadays! :-O Man, time sure flies! So, what's next for me?

Flowerstar: Hmm… well you're due to appear in a particular story that isn't set in the Mario series as a cameo appearance and in this story as well. I would mention the title of the story but I don't like the idea of exposing spoilers to my loyal readers and reviewers. An authoress can never reveal her secrets. ;)

DJ Toad: Dang… what a bummer. Nothin' gets by ya, huh?

Flowerstar: I'm not telling and that's that.

DJ Toad: Aww, snap. :(

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of the first chapter. If you want yourself, your original character or anyone to be included in the next chapter, just type in the status(es) along with the chosen characters or character in your review or in your private message. But I must warn you, some characters will be rejected or denied if I couldn't get them in character or I don't know anything about them so don't expect me to insert every single status in the story.<p>

As you read through this chapter, there are plenty of references from past and upcoming video games, some of my previous fanfictions and from the future, possible chapters of "_Sea, __Sun __and __Sickness_", songs, singers, bands (Hopefaith2's "_Adventures __On __The __Social __Network_" mentioned the names of the singing artists and their songs as well as real life scenarios, herself and references from earlier and forthcoming video games, films, cartoons etc), a reference from Kaiimi's "_The __World __of __Facebook: __Mushroom __Kingdom __Style_" (the conversation between DJ Toad and the old-school Spyro about the fight between Bowser and Birdo), a reference relating to Spyro and Spongebob being voiced by Tom Kenny, Mojo Jojo singing "_Everybody __Wants __To __Rule __The __World_" in the anniversary episode, "_The __Powerpuff __Girls __Rule!_" etc.

If you don't know whom Wow, Bling, Boom and D:Lin are, they are members of an animated four-piece girl group known as the VBirds created by Cartoon Network UK in 2002 and the intergalactic girls are hailed from Planet V. They were found guilty of refusing to play in the energy producing pop farms of Planet V. Thus, they were taken from the court and being inserted into an arcade dance machine before being sent to Earth to perform for humans for the rest of their un-natural lives. The girl band's only single, _Virtuality_, is a major hit in early 2003 and the songs, "_Virtuality_", "_Dance __With __Me_" and "_Virtuality __Slim __Redz __Planet __V __Mix_", were included in the single. From what I've remembered, there is a poster with the disc and the 6-minute episodes were one of the best, nostalgic memories of that year. According to the comic strip, "_Boom__'__s __Bombshell_", from issue 57 of the _Cartoon Network Magazine_; the girls were sisters due to the fact; Bling called Boom "sis".

Originally, the characters from _Oscars __Oasis_ and _Invisible __Network __of __Kids _would have appeared in this story and I don't know how to get them in character yet. Not to mention, _Oscars __Oasis_ is set in a desert. Therefore, the characters such as Oscar, Popy (at first I thought the fox is a male 'til I realised that the fox is a female 'cause of her voice and eyelashes), Harchi and Buck couldn't gain access to the internet, let alone be able to use computers which means it's impossible for them to be in this fanfiction anyway.

From what I've seen so far these days in certain archives such as fanfictions involving interviewing other authors and authoresses, song fanfictions, parodies, Facebook or chat room-like stories etc, I suppose it's anything goes.

Just tell me what you think of this story so far and if you don't like it, keep your opinions to yourself before you blurt them out or I can always delete it. Besides, I'm uncertain if this should stay in the archive or not.


	2. Heeeere's Waluigi!

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Lakitu, Tumble, Millennium Star, Game Guy, Mushroom Genie, Mushroom Jeanie, Belltop, Battle T., Princess Rosalina, Apricot Luma, Polari, Lumas, Honey Queen, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, Superstar, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery and Ms. Mowz, Kamek, Kammy Koopa, Bowser Jr., Larry Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy, Morton, Ludwig Von Koopa, Magikoopa, Koopa Troop, Koopa Troopa, Metal Mario, Shy Guy and Wigglerare characters that are owned by Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.Link, Young Link, Toon Link, Princess Zelda, Red Link, Blue Link, Purple Link are also owned by Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.Dick Dastardly, Muttley and the Vulture Squadron are characters created by William Hanna & Joseph Barbera and they belong to them. Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Major Glory, The Infraggable Krunk, Valhallen, White Tiger, Koosalagoopagoop, Peepers, Professor Hawk, Blue Falcon, Dyno-Mutt and Douglas Mordecai belongs to Genndy Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network. The original _Spyro the Dragon_ series, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Cheetah, Elora the Faun, Zoe, the Professor, Bianca, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Agent 9, Lila the Faun, Spinner the Faun, Krista the Faun and Satyrs belongs to Insomniac Games and Universal Interactive Studios.Blink the Mole, Flame the Dragon and Ember the Dragon belongs to Sierra, Eurocom and Vivendi Universal Games. Crash Bandicoot, Aku Aku and Coco Bandicoot belong to Naughty Dog or whatever company owns the franchise now. _The Secret Saturdays_, Zak Saturday, Solomon "Doc" Saturday, Drew Saturday, Fiskerton, Komodo, Zon, Doyle Blackwell and Wadi belong to Jay Stephens and Cartoon Network. _I.N.K. Invisible Network Of Kids_, Trixie, Vin, Zero, Newton, Miss Sadie Macbeth, Mr. Cosmo Soper and Pinkerton School are properties of Samka Productions and France 3 and all rights reserved. _Codename: Kids Next Door_ (also known as _Kids Next Door_ or by its acronym: _KND_), Nigel "Numbuh One" Uno, Hogarth "Hoagie/Hank/Numbuh Two" Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr., Kuki "Numbuh Three" Sanban, Wallabee "Wally/Numbuh Four" Beetles, Abigail "Abby/Numbuh Five" Lincoln rightfully belongs to Tom Warburton and Cartoon Network. Mickey Mouse belongs to Disney whilst Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series. Their respective companies and copyright holders own the songs, lyrics, song titles, movie titles and characters. DJ Toad/DJ T., Smokey the Dragon, Daniel the Dragon and Stanley the Dragon are my original characters and they belong to me. Aqua is starlight590's character and Aqua is the property of her. Macy is Topaz16's character from the old Spyro the Dragon series and she belongs to her.

Phew! That's an exceedingly long disclaimer I had to do and it is pretty much the most boring thing to insert in a story or any form of fanfiction. If you notice, this chapter will be just as lengthy as the previous chapter. As for characters such as Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, Dick Dastardly, Muttley etc, I'm trying to get them in character from memory since I haven't seen these cartoons in years or for ages. Waluigi bears a strong resemblance to Dick Dastardly, doesn't he? Besides the fact they love to cheat, in order to win; they have loads of things in common. Those are the reasons why there will be a chit-chat (more like an argument) between them at the top of the chapter, hence the title.

The title is named after the title of Waluigi's theme from _Mario Party 3_ when he challenges a certain character to competing against him and the other partiers on his personal board map. By the way, don't expect every single status and character in this story; I only include certain ones in any chapter when I feel like it, if I wanna make any references or just 'cause they are my favourite characters.

I'm glad I managed to submit this chapter before my Ultrasound Guided aspiration thyroid test at 12:00pm along with the CT Neck and thorax with contrast and CT Face with contrast tests at 2:45pm at the hospital. Not to mention, Christmas is drawing near so I might as well submit it before Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. The sooner I go through these examinations, the less I need to worry about what will happen to me in the future if my thyroid gland is left untreated for the next five years or more. I normally wouldn't share this with my readers, reviewers, friends or anybody else on the internet but I felt like I wanna fill them in on this sort of news so they know what I'm up to.

Anyway, if anyone wants to race or battle against me in _Mario Kart 7_, just tell me your friend code via private message and I'll try to add it as soon as possible.

So… without further ado, here's the second chapter of my new story!

**_SPOILERS ALERT! If you haven't played Super Mario 3D Land and Mario Kart 7, gotten further or finished both of these games; whatever you do, don't read this chapter!_** **_There are tons of spoilers in this so you have been warned! Say I didn't warn you!_**

* * *

><p>Waluigi wrote on his wall: Like me if I'm the best, undisputed cheater ever when it comes to kart racing, parties and sports! Nobody and I mean <em>NOBODY<em> on this website or in the Mushroom Kingdom who can cheat better than me!

**Wario likes this.**

Dick Dastardly: No way! I'm the greatest cheater! I didn't cheat in those _Wacky Races_ for nothing!

Waluigi: Oh, yeah? You can't even cheat for squat!

Muttley: *_snickers_*

Dick Dastardly: What are you snickering about, you miserable mutt? No one requested you to laugh! And furthermore, how are you even typing? You don't even have hands and fingers to type on the keyboard!

Waluigi: Then how 'bout we settle this argument once and for all? You and me at my pinball racecourse at 2 o'clock in the Mushroom Kingdom, deal?

Dick Dastardly: Deal! We'll see who's the most respected, double-dealing cheater and do-badder the Mushroom Kingdom and my world has ever seen or known!

Lakitu: Before the two of you burn rubber, the two of you will require a referee, a helper and an audience, in order to watch the competition from the sidelines. You cannot begin a race without my say-so without meeting these requirements.

Dick Dastardly: Drat, drat and double drat!

Waluigi: WHAT? You can't be serious! …Fine, whatever. I'll let Wario and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom know about this.

Dick Dastardly: And I'll do the same. I bet Muttley and the Vulture Squadron will be pleasantly pleased to hear it!

Waluigi: As long as I get to wipe the racing track with that so-called cheater of a ruffian, those rules don't matter to me.

Lakitu: Then that settles it; I'll meet up with the both of you at Waluigi Pinball. The first one who crosses the finish line wins the contest. Gentlemen, start your engines!

King Bowser Koopa: Man… I just LOVE Facebook drama! Can't get enough of 'em!

**King Boo, Petey Piranha, Piranha Plant, Wario, Wart and Tatanga likes this.**

* * *

><p>Mario Mario wrote on his wall: I did some research and realised there is a song that has the same title as one of the battle mini-games from <em>Mario Party 3<em>! Mama mia! Is that pure coincidence or what?

**Luigi Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, DJ Toad, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Toad, Tumble, Millennium Star, Game Guy, Mushroom Genie, Mushroom Jeanie, Belltop, Battle T. and 33,333 likes this.**

DJ Toad: I bet the song ya talkin' 'bout is "_All Fired Up_" by The Saturdays, which is the second single from their latest album, _On My Radar_.

Spyro the Dragon: I've also heard rumours that my Skylanders counterpart's catchphrase is also, "All Fired Up!". I don't think it's necessary for us dragons needing catchphrases to stand out and be recognisable.

**Sparx the Dragonfly, Elora the Faun, Hunter the Cheetah, Bianca, Zoe the Fairy, the Professor, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Bartholomew, Agent 9, Blink the Mole, Flame the Dragon, Ember the Dragon, Smokey the Dragon and Daniel the Dragon likes this. **

DJ Toad: I totally gotta agree with ya, I don't see my homeboys, Mario and Luigi, havin' catchphrases.

Mario Mario: DJ T, why are you talking to someone from a different world?

DJ Toad: Aww c'mon, Mario! There's nothin' wack with chattin' with a hero from a faraway world! D= :( Besides, we're just chillaxin' and we're already friends. What's more, Spyro ain't posin' a threat to da Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario Mario: I'm still confused, who is Spyro?

Spyro the Dragon: Don't worry DJ Toad, I'll explain to your friend. I'm Spyro, the protector and heroic dragon of the Dragon Realms, Avalar, the Forgotten Worlds, the Fairy Realms and other worlds. I defend these worlds, save the citizens and fight off my enemies on a daily basis with the help of my dragonfly companion and best friend, Sparx, and my faithful allies by my side. So, you are…?

Mario Mario: My name is Mario and I'm the saviour of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, I embark on numerous adventures, sometimes with my younger brother, Luigi, or my buddies. Whenever the monstrous King Bowser kidnaps Her Highness, I tend to travel from one world to another, in order to save her and make sure no harm or danger has befallen her. When I'm not rescuing Princess Peach on a daily basis, my friends and I are occupied with throwing parties, kart racing, countless sports and so forth. Nice to meet you, Spyro!

Spyro the Dragon: Right back at you, Mario! ;) *_chuckles_* I guess we're sorta both alike. ^_^

Mario Mario: In more ways than one. :)

DJ Toad: Looks like y'all are gettin' along just fine, that's totally groovy to hear. :D Anyway let's get back on to da subject, what is this "All Fired Up" mini-game all about, Mario?

Mario Mario: Basically, we're situated in some kind of arena and the objective of the mini-game is to avoid the fiery podoboos and the various formations they create like for instance, they form a circle. One touch of those flames and you're out. The last one to survive the scorching inferno wins the highest amount of coins.

DJ Toad: Bummer… I wish I were there to witness the whole dang event.

Mario Mario: Unfortunately, you couldn't. This happened years ago before we even encountered each other at the princess' castle.

Tumble: It sure brings back memories! I bet all of you were "all fired up" for this mini-game, right?

Luigi Mario: We're certainly are! Well… maybe not all of us. A few of us weren't able to anticipate the podoboos' movements. There's no telling what kind of formation they'll create next.

* * *

><p>Drew Saturday wrote on her wall: After being engaged in thorough research and analysis, I came to the conclusion that there is another group somewhere in the world, which calls themselves "The Saturdays".<p>

**Zak Saturday, Solomon "Doc" Saturday, Fiskerton, Doyle Blackwell, Wadi, Komodo and Zon likes this. **

Zak Saturday: Man, this is wack! We've already had our own doppelgangers, why the heck do we need another?

Solomon "Doc" Saturday: I think what your mother means is there is in fact a girl group that goes by the same name. According to the research your mum and I gathered, they are a five-piece, British and Irish pop, R&B and electropop girl band that are based at London, the capital of the United Kingdom. Therefore, they were formed back in 2007 and released their first single, "_If This Is Love_", from their debut album known as _Chasing Lights_, in 2008.

Doyle Blackwell: Which means they came before our own cartoon about our adventures. If you ask me, that's coincidence right there.

Wadi: *_giggle_* …Or the fact Saturday is your family and the pop group's favourite day of the week.

Fiskerton: *_nods_* That sounds about right.

Zak Saturday: How are you even typing, Fisk? You don't even have any hands and fingers to use for typing on the keyboard and using the mouse. -_-'

Fiskerton: *_shrugs_*

Drew Saturday: In the meantime to further my study on the mysterious, female group, I have chosen to download their chart-topping singles and albums legally.

Zak Saturday: And how's that gonna help ya, mum?

Drew Saturday: It will be beneficial to us in the future if we want to learn more about each member and how their voices are supposed to sound like.

**Solomon "Doc" Saturday likes this.**

* * *

><p><em>Wadi is in a relationship with Zak Saturday.<em>

**Solomon "Doc" Saturday, Drew Saturday, Fiskerton, Komodo, Zon and Doyle Blackwell likes this.**

Doyle Blackwell: It's 'bout time, Wadi.

Wadi: Thanks; I still don't know why Zak wouldn't do it back. :(

Drew Saturday: I believe he is still in denial of his feelings towards you.

Zak Saturday: For the last time, I do not have a puberty thing for Wadi! DX

Drew Saturday: Puberty is normal, Zak. It occurs at the awkward of times and there is absolutely nothing wrong with being clumsy and nervous around Wadi.

Solomon "Doc" Saturday: Especially since you are fascinated in an attractive-looking girl.

Fiskerton: Ooooh, la la. La moiré.

Zak Saturday: Not helping here, Fisk!

Solomon "Doc" Saturday: Additionally, this typically happens when I met your mother.

Zak Saturday: *_feels like whacking his head on the keyboard a million times in disbelief_*

* * *

><p>Dee Dee: Hi, Dexter! Isn't the internet amazing?<p>

**Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Major Glory, The Infraggable Krunk, Valhallen, White Tiger, Koosalagoopagoop, Peepers, Professor Hawk, Blue Falcon, Dyno-Mutt and Douglas Mordecai likes this. **

Dexter: How many times do I have to tell you? Get out of my luh-boar-uh-tor-ee!

Dee Dee: But Dexter, I'm not even in your laboratory.

Dexter: Then how are you able to gain access to a computer?

Dee Dee: Our mum and dad bought me a new laptop as a birthday present.

Dexter: But still, you are unable to operate the internet. It requires a wireless router or a telephone wire, you stuuuuupid sister!

Dee Dee: You're the one who's stupid. You never asked me how I'm able to get on the internet in the first place. And about that, our parents helped me with connecting my laptop to the internet.

Mandark: Dee Dee, you're the ideal girl that lights my heart and makes it a-flutter. Will you be my blushing bride?

Dee Dee: I have no comment for your stupid proposal. Don't bother using a fake account otherwise I'll report you.

**Dee Dee has now blocked Mandark.**

Mandark: Dee Dee, my love! Please unblock me this instant, our love will never wither away despite you rejecting me.

Dexter: She cannot answer you, you dim-witted doofus!

Mandark: I already knew that, science boy! Quite frankly, I believe your brain could use a little washing since it's clogged with unnecessary schemes you call your ideas, if I might add.

Dexter: How dare you insult my intellect! You will not get away with offending me! If I recall correctly, your IQ requires some improvement immediately. Your brain capacity lacks judgement and intelligence. My brainpower is exceedingly more superior than yours!

Mandark: I'd like to see you try saying that to my face, short-stuff!

Douglas Mordecai: Forget it, Dexter. He's not worth it to waste your energy and breath on. Save the argument for the next Science fair.

Dexter: Very well, I will consider settling the score with him at school.

* * *

><p>Mario Mario: Is it just me that whenever I'm running away from Bowser while trying to avoid his fireballs in the final showdown at the eighth world in <em>Super Mario 3D Land<em> or running away from blue spiky balls, it seems like as if I'm running towards the screen?

**Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Aku Aku and Crunch Bandicoot like this. **

Crash Bandicoot: Nothing new there.

Coco Bandicoot: According to our previous adventures, this sort of thing happens to my brother a lot whether he's sprinting away from a boulder that's on the verge of crushing him beneath its weight or attempting to get away from a ferocious animal or beast. Sometimes, this occurs to me as well. I'm not sure if this is a coincidence or references from our unforgettable, nostalgic escapades.

Spyro the Dragon: I thought you never talk, Crash. ^^;

Aku Aku: His actions speak louder than words. Therefore, he is almost mute and he doesn't require the power of speech, his actions and abilities do it for him.

Spyro the Dragon: But still, how the heck you guys managed to get on the internet, let alone this website?

Crash Bandicoot: Coco let me borrow her laptop for a while.

Spyro the Dragon: So let me get this straight, you guys are taking turns using one laptop? O_o Can't each of you buy one?

Coco Bandicoot: There's absolutely no point in purchasing four laptops if the rest of us don't use laptops or computers a lot.

Crash Bandicoot: I may not be able to talk in real life but I can on the internet.

Mario Mario: Mama mia… I think we're getting off the subject but thanks for clarifying things for me.

* * *

><p>Sparx the Dragonfly wrote on Ripto's wall: I've been wondering… what's with the opera in your theme songmusic?

**Spyro the Dragon, Hunter the Cheetah, Zoe the Fairy, Elora the Faun and the Professor like this.**

Hunter the Cheetah: I didn't know Ripto could do opera. O_o

Zoe the Fairy: Me neither, I never realised he is capable of belting out his vocal chords like that. -_-'

Spyro the Dragon: *_chuckles_* It's hard to believe you performing opera but I highly doubt you'll be doing it, considering you don't have the talent to pull off something like that or the fact you don't have any reason whatsoever to do it. Besides, what's with the shouting and bellowing?

Sparx the Dragonfly: Yeah, it's like as if you're screaming or yelling to the heavens! XD

Hunter the Cheetah: Or maybe you're screaming for help.

Spyro the Dragon: Hunter, that's not remotely funny. -_-'

Hunter the Cheetah: Oops, my bad.

Ripto: That's none of your beeswax, you fools! Arrrghhh! You won't be laughing when I'm through with you, dragon! You and your pathetic pals will pay dearly for this!

Spyro the Dragon: I may have blocked you but that doesn't stop me from insulting you, Shorty! *_giggle_* And don't even bother posting on my wall or sending me a message or I'll report you.

Ripto: Seriously, dragon? What are you gonna do? Kick me off Dragon Shores or barbecue me like a shish kebab? Like your little threats can frighten me even the slightest bit!

Spyro the Dragon: FYI, we're not even at Dragon Shores and you're not welcome there anyway. As much as I wanna personally torch you, I cannot do it here.

Ripto: Ahahahah! That's because you CAN'T!

Spyro the Dragon: But once you're off the internet, you're definitely askin' for it!

Ripto: Is that a threat I hear? My minions and I will be ready to bring you down!

Spyro the Dragon: *_rolls his eyes_* As if! Bring it on, Shorty!

Hunter the Cheetah: Go Spyro, it's your birthday! S-P-Y-R-O! If anyone can wipe the floor with Ripto, it's our littlest, purple protagonist we love and know! *_waves cheerleading pom-poms in the air above his head_*

Spyro the Dragon: Erm… I don't think cheerleading is best suited for your lifestyle, Hunter. O_o But thanks for rooting for me anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Spyro the Dragon is now friends with Macy.<em>

Macy: It's about time, Spyro. By the way, did I miss anything here?

Spyro the Dragon: Other than the argument with Ripto, not so much.

**Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Cheetah, Elora the Faun, Zoe the Fairy and the Professor likes this.**

Macy: There's no surprise of you and Ripto squabbling like there's no tomorrow.

Spyro the Dragon: We've been at it since my first arrival in Avalar. Then again, I don't understand what he has against dragons.

Macy: *_laughs_* It's humorous when those villains are adults, yet they got whupped by a little kid such as you. And here I thought we have to respect our elders.

Spyro the Dragon: …And your point?

Macy: I'm saying that Ripto is an adult and the Sorceress is obviously way older than him, probably round about 50-years-old or more. As for you, you're… um…

Spyro the Dragon: A teenager in dragon years, to be exact.

Macy: How old are Ripto's minions anyway?

Spyro the Dragon: I'm not sure, they might be in Ripto's age group or a bit more older.

Macy: Just out of curiosity, what's the point of calling Ripto, "Shorty", when you're so short yourself?

Spyro the Dragon: …I don't know if I should be offended by that question or answer it. -_-' I suppose I enjoy teasing my enemies, lol! XD Even if it means calling them names. But still, he is sorta the same height and size as me.

Macy: Very true but sometimes, I think we need to watch what we say before blurting the words out.

Spyro the Dragon: It's really weird that most of my foes that I encountered are dinosaurs. There's not a single one that's friendly.

Macy: Well, it's not like they are gonna welcome you with open arms and be all over sentimental with you any time soon. Just like Ripto, have you ever wondered why the Sorceress loathes your kind in the first place?

Spyro the Dragon: *_shrugs_* That's the million gem question.

* * *

><p><em>Spyro the Dragon is now friends with Blink the Mole.<em>

Blink the Mole: Just trying to get use to all the stuff and whatnot on this website. It's very confusing at first.

Spyro the Dragon: …And here I thought you've gotten over your fresh-air-a-phobia. ^^; Have you overcome your fear yet?

Blink the Mole: Not yet. If I didn't have a deathly fear of not being trapped underground, I'd make a great sidekick. Is it just me or does it feel awkward to be outside?

Spyro the Dragon: Nope, it's just you. If you're still afraid, overcoming your deepest, darkest fear is your only option you have left if you wanna stay online and chat with me.

Blink the Mole: *_sigh_* Wish I wasn't scared of anything.

Spyro the Dragon: Don't be so hard on yourself; it doesn't hurt for you to come out from underground every once in a while or whenever trouble arises. After all, I did see you outside instead of underneath the dirt.

Blink the Mole: I suppose I could give that a try. Then again, I prefer staying underground any day but using this technological method is incredibly new to me.

**The Professor likes this.**

* * *

><p>Bianca: <em>All the others got me misunderstood<em>

_Come with me I'll make you feel so good_

**Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Cheetah, Elora the Faun, Zoe the Fairy, The Professor, Macy, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Bartholomew and Agent 9 likes this.**

Spyro the Dragon: Can you be more specific? It can be anybody you're referring or singing to.

Elora the Faun: The lyrics she's singing are from the song, "_Witches' Brew_", by Katy B from her debut album, _On A Mission_.

Macy: The song suits Bianca, though. She's a misunderstood witch anyway.

Bianca: That isn't very nice. What's that supposed to mean? :(

Macy: Well… no one knows what you've gone through before you and I betrayed the Sorceress and joined the good side.

Bianca: Now that I think about it, I guess that is factual. We went from being a pair of antagonistic apprentices to the Sorceress to switching sides and teaming up with Spyro and our former enemies. Yet, they never knew what we've endured throughout our lives. People assumed that we're born evil but on the inside, we still have a heart.

Macy: Yeah 'cause I was raised in a land where I've been trained to treat people like dirt makes me unsympathetic to anyone I see. Even if it means having no friends when almost everyone fears me.

Spyro the Dragon: You girls sure are messed up.

Elora the Faun: That is mean, you should be ashamed of yourself.

Spyro the Dragon: Well, how was I supposed to know that they lead a rough life?

Elora the Faun: However, you should be at least concerned for them, nevertheless.

Sparx the Dragonfly: You should know Spyro by now. He's occasionally like that.

Elora the Faun: *_sigh_* I don't understand him sometimes.

Macy: Anyway, you ought to sing this song to Hunter, Bianca. That will certainly seduce him and allure him to fall under your spell. I don't mean this literally, by the way.

Bianca: I will keep this in mind and I appreciated this advice you've given me, despite the fact, you've kind of offended me earlier.

Macy: Hey, I wasn't evil in the past for nothing, y'know.

* * *

><p>Mario Mario: The weirdest thing that happened to me in <em>Super Mario 3D Land<em>: when I transformed into Fire Mario after using the Fire Flower, I heard this unfamiliar sound or music after lighting up each piles of wood in each corner of the room with my fire ball ability. Any one knows why I'm hearing this out of the blue?

**Link, Young Link, Toon Link, Princess Zelda, Red Link, Blue Link, Purple Link and 77,000 others likes this.**

Link: I assumed it came from Hyrule and the other distant places in my world whenever I'm in the dark, dank dungeons during my quests. This brief sound or melody occurred when I successfully solved a challenging puzzle. However, I don't understand how that sound ended up in your world as well.

Toon Link: That's the trillion Rupee question.

Mario Mario: Mama mia… I guess we'll never know until I find out.

* * *

><p>Aqua: Going to visit my brother Yoshi today after living in the city for a while.<p>

**Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Princess Daisy and 123,000 others likes this.**

Mario Mario: Can you be more specific? It can be any city, unless you're talking about Mushroom City or Koopa City.

Yoshi: I can't wait to see you. ^_^

* * *

><p>Aqua: Just got help from Mario who was saving Peach, but found me instead in Bowser's Castle. It was terrifying! Yoshi was really worried.<p>

**Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette and 453,000 others likes this.**

Mario Mario: Leapin' lasagne! What in the Mushroom Kingdom are you doing there?

Yoshi: That's what I like to know, do you know how fretful I was? You almost gave me a heart attack, constantly worrying my butt off about you! :-O

Luigi Mario: You really shouldn't go to Bowser's Castle all by yourself. It's a dangerous place not for the faint hearted. Bowser could kill you within an instant if you weren't careful enough or you've come across that monstrous beast.

King Bowser Koopa: Dang right, you are! *_sneering in an evil and sinister way_* You should be careful where you wonder off, little Yoshi. My minions will be prepared to annihilate anyone under my command who sets foot in my castle or who dares to rescue my Peachy.

Mario Mario: That's meanness written all over you but it's not surprising that you're planning to do this to Aqua, considering you do this to anyone on a daily basis.

Yoshi: Lol, you just got owned! XD

Luigi Mario: That speech made my day in so many ways, bro. ^_^

* * *

><p>Princess Peach Toadstool: When we raced through Rosalina's Ice World, I never imagined Rosie being an ice princess. O_o<p>

**Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Koopa Troopa, Metal Mario, Shy Guy, Honey Queen, Wiggler and Lakitu likes this.**

Mario Mario: I thought she is the type of woman who is wise, kind, thoughtful and a mother-like or a parental figure.

Luigi Mario: Well put, bro!

Princess Rosalina: I believe my personal racecourse represents my personality and traits. However, it resembles Cosmic Cove Galaxy, one of the wondrous planets in the known universe. Furthermore, why are you referring to me as "Rosie"?

Princess Peach Toadstool: Apparently, it is short for your name and I address you as "Rosie" as a nickname, unless you prefer the name, "Rose". Additionally, the beginning of your name sounds like "Rose" whenever we utter it vocally.

Princess Rosalina: I will give this a bit more thought. I will return to you with a reasonable answer when I determined my decision.

Toad: You're more like our version of Glinda from _The Wizard of Oz _except that you're an immortal being from outer space.

Princess Rosalina: I do not recognise this "Glinda" that you speak of.

Toad: Glinda is one of the characters from _The Wizard of Oz_ and she happens to be a good witch who aids Dorothy and her allies with her extraordinary magical powers.

Princess Daisy: But still, this doesn't explain why the heck your dang racecourse is all icy and covered knee-deep in snow. You're not a snow queen, a snow princess or an ice princess, are you?

Princess Rosalina: To answer your question, not at all.

Princess Daisy: Also, what's with the music?

Mario Mario: It's very different from what I usually hear at the Comet Observatory, that's for sure.

Princess Rosalina: I assumed the reason for the style of the music and melody is to provide me more of a personality.

**Apricot Luma, Polari, Honey Queen and Lumas likes this.**

* * *

><p>Mario Mario: <em>Anything that's worth having<em>

_ Is sure enough worth fighting for  
>Quitting's out of the question<br>When it gets tough gotta fight some more_

Princess Peach Toadstool: _We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love_

_ We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love  
>We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love<br>If it's worth having it's worth fighting for_

**Luigi Mario, Princess Daisy, Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, Princess Rosalina, Apricot Luma, Polari, Lumas, Honey Queen, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, Superstar, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery and Ms. Mowz likes this.**

Luigi Mario: Even though I haven't been on many adventures but I've got to say, this song pretty much shows your relationship with Her Highness, bro.

Princess Daisy: Yeah! It's like Peach is worth fighting for and you'll never give up, no matter how many obstacles you have to overcome, how much enemies you'll have to encounter and how difficult the challenges can be when the goings get tough.

Toadette: Now that's what I call true love!

Toad: Sorry, Mario, but this song is in another kingdom. Lol, I can't help but bring up this joke. XD This line never gets old. *_laughs_*

Mario Mario: Ha, ha, very funny. -_-'

Goombella: According to the atlas I searched through the books in Professor Frankly's house, you're obviously referring to the United Kingdom that is otherwise known as Great Britain, Britain or England.

Toad: How'd you know?

Goombella: I did a little bit of research and came to the conclusion that the kingdom you're talking about is the United Kingdom that is located somewhere in Europe. Being engaged in research and study does wonders for an intellect such as anyone or myself.

Princess Peach Toadstool: But still, isn't it touching and romantic that every time you set off to rescue me, you have to defeat Bowser in order to reach me?

Mario Mario: That's-a right! :D You're the one that urges me to fight on. :) If it weren't for you, I'll never be a somebody and be well recognised amongst the good citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Princess Peach Toadstool: *_giggle_* You're too kind, Mario! ^_^

DJ Toad: I've heard that da concept and meanin' behind this song is that it's an empowerin' song and quitting's not an option, just keep fightin'. Well… that's what I've heard somewhere on the internet. Chezza's dang right 'bout that. Ya never surrender when it comes to savin' Peachy's butt most of the time of ya life, Mario.

Mario Mario: Thanks for the helpful information, DJ Toad. I'll keep this in mind in the future.

DJ Toad: Hey, no prob! ;) I'm happy to lay da info on ya if ya need it.

Princess Peach Toadstool: I surely hope Bowser will learn a lesson or two from this conversation.

Mario Mario: Mama mia… I highly doubt that.

**DJ Toad, Luigi Mario, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Princess Rosalina, Apricot Luma, Polari, Lumas, Honey Queen, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, Superstar, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery and Ms. Mowz likes this.**

* * *

><p>Mario Mario wrote on Donkey Kong's wall: Holy ravioli! You're not the only one who throws barrels as an attack.<p>

**Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong and the Kong Family likes this.**

Donkey Kong: Ya don't say. Who does it, besides me?

Mario Mario: I'll give you a few clues – he's a monstrous, fire-breathing beast who constantly kidnaps Princess Peach every five minutes.

Donkey Kong: Isn't it obvious? Everyone knows it's Bowser who keeps capturing Peach for a living. I always hear that sort of news each time I visit the Mushroom Kingdom, it's getting old.

Mario Mario: I couldn't agree with you more. Then again, we can't live with him, we can't live without him. Without Bowser terrorizing the Mushroom Kingdom, there's no excuse for me to don my cap and overalls and heading off to free Her Royal Majesty from captivity.

Donkey Kong: Let's go back on the subject; do ya have any proof of Bowser having the ability to hurl barrels at ya?

Mario Mario: When I faced Bowser in the final showdown in the last castle of the eighth world in _Super Mario 3D Land_, he throws barrel after barrel in my direction to hinder my progression to Her Majesty.

Donkey Kong: That's a load of crud, there's no way Bowser has been able to do that. O_o

Mario Mario: If you don't believe me, ask Luigi or Bowser the next time you see them in the next _Mario Kart_ competition, parties, _Super Smash Bros._ fights or sporting events.

Donkey Kong: I'll ask Luigi, it's much easier. Bowser's probably too occupied with hatching up evil plans to abduct Peach and whup the castle floor with ya.

Mario Mario: It's fortunate that we're currently on equal terms; otherwise we'll be at it again because you made off with Pauline for the umpteenth time.

Donkey Kong: I so did not!

Mario Mario: Don't make me block you and I'm not afraid to use it, I'm not in the mood to start a pointless argument. It's bad enough I already made a large number of enemies as it is and our hatred towards each other hasn't resolved yet. :(

* * *

><p>King Bowser Koopa: I'm gonna kidnap my Peachy today! Wish me luck, my Koopa Troop!<p>

**Kamek, Kammy Koopa, Bowser Jr., Larry Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy, Morton, Ludwig Von Koopa, Magikoopa and the Koopa Troop likes this.**

DJ Toad: Talk 'bout totally wack! Ya do realise it's downright daft ta lay that down as ya status? Mario, Luigi, Princess P and da rest of da Mushroom Kingdom are gonna see that, y'know. That means they are aware of what ya up to.

King Bowser Koopa: Shut up, fungus face! Nobody gave you permission to make a comment on my status and my wall!

DJ Toad: Chillax, dude! Besides, sooner or later anybody that's on this website are bound to check that out. Heck, even da homeboys and homegirls outside da Mushroom Kingdom are gonna notice that.

Mario Mario: Typical Bowser, up to no good once again. I'll inform Her Highness that you're about to plan another kidnapping just like usual. And also, don't bother deleting your message; Luigi and I already know what kind of sinister tricks you've got under your sleeve.

King Bowser Koopa: Aww, shroom. Just when I thought those pesky plumbers will never catch a glimpse of my status. -_-'

DJ Toad: See I told ya. That's what ya get for leaving ya stupid excuse of a message on ya own wall.

* * *

><p>Sheila the Faun wrote on Spyro the Dragon's wall: Hi, dragon-boy. It's been, like, several years since I last saw you.<p>

**Lila the Faun, Spinner the Faun, Krista the Faun and ****Satyrs likes this. **

Spyro the Dragon: Hey, it's been… I dunno… numerous years since you referred to me as that nickname. As much as I wanna carry on with this conversation, I'm too sick to stay online so can it wait 'til I'm better?

Sheila the Faun: Aww… what's wrong?

Spyro the Dragon: Can you keep a secret?

Sheila the Faun: Sure, anything for the hero of Avalar.

Spyro the Dragon: I came down with the flu and I'm already exhausted as it is. I don't want anyone to know about this otherwise they'll freak out like last time and think it's the end of the world if I'm ill and unable to protect the Dragon Realms, Avalar or the Forgotten Worlds.

Sheila the Faun: Don't worry, I won't tell a soul about your sickness.

Spyro the Dragon: Thanks, I'd appreciate it. ^_^

Elora the Faun: Spyro, do you mind explaining to me why you're speaking to another faun or a different female for that matter?

Spyro the Dragon: Not now Elora, we can talk later. Besides, we're not forming a relationship, honest! She just so happens to show up here and chatted to me. Right now, I'm gonna get off the internet so I can sleep off something.

Elora the Faun: As a matter of fact, this isn't like you to be resting, on an account of the fact that you're hotheaded and stubborn. You're usually the type of guy who refuses to relax, no matter what the situation it is. Are you hiding something from me, Spyro?

Sparx the Dragonfly: He can't answer you, Elora. He's already off this website.

Elora the Faun: Very well, I'll have a discussion with him the next time he's online. But what's wrong with him? He's acting strange towards me for some unknown reason.

Sparx the Dragonfly: He wishes not to inform you or anyone about what he's going through at the moment. I'll let you know when we're offline and please, keep this between the two of us. I don't want Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto or any villain finding out about this if this sort of affair is leaked on to this website to every realm and world.

Elora the Faun: I understand, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time and I'll assure you that this will be kept secret.

Sparx the Dragonfly: Thanks; we'll have to remember that we're doing this for Spyro's sake. He'll be furious if he discovers that we've been spouting his secret out to anybody.

Elora the Faun: Is it all right to let our friends know about this?

Sparx the Dragonfly: Gee… I'm not sure. It's better safe than sorry, Hunter's bound to let this slip. He's not the smartest animal in Avalar, y'know. I suppose it's okay, as long as we remind Hunter not to reveal this to any antagonist and allow the confidential information fall into the wrong hands.

Elora the Faun: Then that settles it; I'll notify our allies about it immediately.

* * *

><p>Numbuh 5: Numbuh 1, we've got a serious situation on our hands.<p>

**Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 likes this. **

Numbuh 1: Status report, Numbah 5.

Numbuh 5: Apparently, there's another group of spies that calls themselves, "The Invisible Network of Kids". The abbreviation is "I.N.K.", for short.

Numbuh 2: From the research we've gathered, it's a four-piece organisation made up of four members known as Trixie; their squad leader and commander, Zero; the brawn of the bunch, Newton; the other intelligent, youngest member of the crew and the one who created their gadgets and last but not least, Vin; the one who created the network and the good-looking, blonde member of the team. Rumour has it; there is a romantic connection between Vin and Zero.

Numbuh 4: And the worst thing is they have a lot in common with us!

Numbuh 1: If I may ask, where are they now?

Numbuh 5: They reside in a town called Pinkerton in a special boarding school.

Numbuh 2: But that's not all, their arch nemesis is their extremely strict teacher, Sadie Macbeth. Not only does she treats her students unfairly, but also she's bent on overthrowing their principal, Mr. Cosmo Soper, and conquering Pinkerton.

Numbuh 3: Is that something we have to worry about?

Numbuh 1: Technically, no. That is something they have to take care of. However, the matter at hand of this coincidence is very disturbing, yet peculiar at the same time. I believe we must proceed with caution with searching more vital information about them.

Numbuh 4: I'd say we head over to their headquarters and beat the crud outta them so we'll be able to get some answers from them.

Numbuh 3: Violence isn't the answer, Numbuh 4! We can't do that!

Numbuh 1: Exactly, Numbuh 3. That kind of solution will get us nowhere and we will be right back where we started. In the meantime, research is the key to learn more about the opposing team before we pay them a little visit once we know their address and where in the world they dwell in. Hmm… I must say, the strict teacher's surname, "Macbeth", certainly reminds me of one of William Shakespeare's plays.

Numbuh 4: Yeah, coincidence much?

Numbuh 5: From what I've recalled from English class, the play is known as _The Tragedy of Macbeth_, if I'm not mistaken.

Numbuh 3: Do you think the Invisible Network Of Kids is going to see this discussion?

Numbuh 4: Who knew Numbuh 3 can say big, complicated words?

Numbuh 3: Be quiet, Numbuh 4! I'm not that stupid.

Numbuh 1: Only time will tell if they took notice of our conversation and how they will react to it.

* * *

><p>Flowerstar: Several years ago, I used to remember catching a glimpse of the words, "Super Mario", ever since Mario Balotelli's debut in the football team, Manchester City, in the headlines in the newspapers such as Manchester News and Metro newspapers. Obviously, the newspapers might have gotten that nickname from Mario, one of the greatest Nintendo heroes we've grown to know and love throughout the years. Well at least, both of them have a lot in common: they are famous celebrities in their own right, have the same name, they are both Italian and can play football skilfully.<p>

**Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, DJ Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Toadsworth, Princess Rosalina, Apricot Luma, Lumas, Polari, Honey Queen, Lakitu, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, Superstar, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery and Ms. Mowz likes this.**

Luigi Mario: Leaping lasagne! That's coincidence right there. XD

Mario Mario: But that doesn't mean we live in the same area.

DJ Toad: Looks like mah authoress' has her own, real life "Super Mario" in her country, lol. XD Too bad he can't save da United Kingdom on a daily basis.

Toad: Who'd you think would win in a football match between our Mario and the other one?

Princess Peach Toadstool: It will be difficult to decide, considering neither of them met each other yet.

Flowerstar: It won't happen. Mario Balotelli is a non-fictional, football player while Mario is a video game, worldwide phenomenon to us all. I still find the nickname hilarious 'cause that's coincidence written all over those newspaper articles.

Princess Daisy: There hasn't been a football competition since _Mario Strikers Charged Football_.

Luigi Mario: Mama mia… you're going off the subject, Daisy.

Princess Daisy: Oops, my bad. Sorry about that, sweetie, I thought we're talking about something else that's related to football.

Flowerstar: The differences are they dwell in different dimensions, they have dissimilar heights and sizes and they have skin colours that are not the same from one another.

Mario Mario: Fantastico! Well, it's-a so nice to be well recognised, even outside of the Mushroom Kingdom and our universe.

Princess Peach Toadstool: *_giggle_* No one can surpass your legacy and prolonging history. You'll be with us until the end of time, if that's possible.

Mario Mario: *_chuckles_* You're flattering me, Princess.

DJ Toad: Everyone knows ya famous da world over, even more popular than… erm… whatsisface!

Mario Mario: Who? Mickey Mouse? Sonic the Hedgehog?

DJ Toad: Both.

Toadette: It will be awesome if you and the other Mario face off in a football stadium but we all know that will never happen.

Toad: Unfortunately, not everything comes true. The world can be cruel sometimes.

* * *

><p>Flowerstar: Still trying to get over the "WTH" (what the heck?) moment of the voice actor that voices the Skylanders Spyro is the same one who will provides the voice for Valtor (Baltor in the 4Kids version). Here's what it says on Twitter: "<em>Working on a new for the US Nickelodeon show called Winx Club. I voice Valtor, an evil sorcerer<em>". No way, is that true! :-O

**Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha/Layla likes this**.

Bloom: Way! It is true. Then again, Valtor is long gone. There is possibly no way he is still alive.

Tecna: Theoretically, Valtor will make an appearance again in the Nickelodeon dub, according to the research I gathered from the Realm Wide Web. Therefore, the information is definitely confirmed.

Musa: Man, this is wack! It's like Valtor came back alive from beyond the grave or something like that.

Flora: I thought Bloom defeated him.

Aisha/Layla: Yeah, there's no denying that.

Tecna: I assume the purpose of the Nickelodeon dub is to summarise what exactly happened in each of the previous, established seasons.

Aisha/Layla: Sorry for going off topic but who the heck is this Skylanders Spyro?

Tecna: From what I have read, the Skylanders Spyro is the titular character and the main protagonist of _Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure_, hence the title of the video game. It is published by Activision and developed by the following developers: Toys for Bob, XPEC Entertainment, Vicarious Visions and Frima Studio. Spyro is a short, purple dragon who had an atrocious, hideous appearance and dwells within a fantasy-like world called Skylands. Additionally, his official catchphrase is "_All Fired Up!_".

Musa: You sure know your video games, Tec! XD I, for one, thinks it's weird that there's a song from the British and Irish pop, R&B and electropop girl band, The Saturdays, has the same title as the catchphrase. Pretty strange, don'tcha think?

Aisha/Layla: It's beyond strange, Musa. I'd say it's a coincidence that all of this has happened.

Tecna: The catchphrase and song title came from the term, "all fired up", which describes someone who is either really excited or angry about something. Despite the game being detested by the majority of both the classic and Legend Spyro fanbase, I feel the catchphrase is suitably fitted for the main hero, due to the fact the words are associated with the element of fire.

Stella: If you girls need me, I'll be shopping in The City of Magix.

Bloom: Don't feel left out, Stella. Musa, Aisha and Tecna are discussing about the coincidences that occurred amongst Valtor, this odd dragon from a far off, different dimension and the song from a certain girl group from Earth.

Stella: Sorry, Bloom. No offense to them, but I'm not interested in those things they are talking about.

Bloom: That's okay; we have our own opinions about particular stuff. Anyway, I'm intrigued Tecna. Is the information about this dragon exists?

Tecna: The information about the game is actually real. The dragon on the other hand may be true but logic dictates that he is yet another magical creature living in a different dimension or world. However, I highly doubt there is a probability of us encountering him at some point in the future. Perhaps I need to discuss this with Timmy.

Stella: I bet it makes sense why you're interested in this dragon, Bloom. 'Cause you and him can harness the fire within and your powers derive from the Dragon Flame.

Tecna: Therefore, your fire-based spells are able to manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs, fiery explosions and various intensities. In the meantime, I will proceed with more research about him. There are rumours that there are different incarnations or generations of Spyro. Furthermore, the original Spyro's appearance is described as cute, purple, small and…um… handsome, compared to the other two from _The Legend of Spyro_ trilogy and _Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure_.

Bloom: …And here I thought dragons are tall, large and ferocious.

Stella: Not to mention, they give the whole meaning on the word, "ugly".

Bloom: Stella…! Not all dragons are ugly.

Tecna: That is correct and he and these coincidences require major study.

**Timmy likes this.**

* * *

><p>Mario Mario: Hey guys, here's a good joke – why is Toad a happy mushroom? Because he is a fungi!<p>

**Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, DJ Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Toadsworth, Princess Rosalina, Apricot Luma, Lumas, Polari, Honey Queen, Lakitu, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, Superstar, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery, Ms. Mowz and 32,000 others likes this.**

Luigi Mario: Good one, bro! :D

Goombario: Epic win!

DJ Toad: That joke is off da chizain!

Toadsworth: Very well done, Master Mario! Splendid! Simply marvellous, old chap!

Toadette: Couldn't have said it better myself! ^_^

Princess Peach Toadstool: Bravo! *_giggle_* You've truly outdone yourself with this joke! :)

Mario Mario: Much obliged, everyone! ^_^ I'm delighted that all of you adored my joke.

Toad: Hey Mario! Do you mind if I come up with a joke of my own?

Mario Mario: Okey-dokey! As long as it isn't offensive.

**Toad likes this.**

* * *

><p>Toad: Here's a joke I came up with not to long ago. What does Mario say if he sees his mother? Mama mia!<p>

**Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Toadette, DJ Toad and 71,000 others likes this.**

Luigi Mario: So true and very accurate! You must be proud of yourself, Toad! :D

Princess Daisy: Radical! This should totally receive plenty of praise and credit for this sidesplitting gag!

Princess Peach Toadstool: Job well done! Nice usage of the typical, Italian phrase. ^_^

Mario Mario: Very funny, Toad. -_-'

Luigi Mario: Sorry bro, but it's true. You tend to say it most of the time, in fact even more times than me.

Mario Mario: …I suppose that's true but we don't have a mother and a father so I don't see the humour in this joke.

Luigi Mario: I thought you're the type of guy to have a sense of humour.

Mario Mario: I do, but only when it comes to certain jokes that are reasonably amusing or aren't taking the mickey of me.

Luigi Mario: You do realise Toad is kidding with you, right?

Mario Mario: Of course I do.

Luigi Mario: Then what's stopping you from offering Toad a compliment on his joke?

Mario Mario: Oh, all right. Although your joke is poking fun at my trademark phrase, it's a guilty pleasure and it made a fantastic job at causing anybody to get into a fit of laughter.

Toad: Thanks, Mario! :D I'm pleased that you like my joke.

Mario Mario: It's-a my pleasure, Toad.

**Luigi Mario and Toad likes this.**

* * *

><p>Ripto wrote on Smokey the Dragon's wall: Now, tell me… where is that little brat?<p>

**Gnasty Gnorc, Gnorcs, Crush, Gulp and Riptocs likes this.**

Smokey the Dragon: Why, I have no idea who you're talking about.

Ripto: You know very well whom I'm talking about! Where is that purple pest?

Smokey the Dragon: Can you be more specific?

Ripto: Don't play dumb with me, dragon; I know you're trying to stall me! I won't tell you for the last time! Where is Spyro?

Smokey the Dragon: First of all, what makes you think Spyro is somewhere in the Dragon Realms? Second of all, I hope you're not in Dragon Shores 'cause you know what will happen if Spyro, any of the lifeguards and I find you there.

Ripto: Like your insignificant threat will scare me one slightest bit! You and those dragons may be in charge of that beach but that doesn't mean that you disgusting creatures can stop me from seizing control of the Dragon Realms! One way or another I will find him!

Smokey the Dragon: The most likely place you'll search for Spyro is in your dreams! XD

Ripto: Arrrghhh! I will get you for this, especially that infernal, purple dragon!

Smokey the Dragon: *_laughs_* Good luck locating him, not that you'll need it.

Ripto: I don't have time for childish games; I'm done with this pointless conversation… for now.

Smokey the Dragon: Giving up already? Looks like I've won this argument. *_sigh_* What a freak.

* * *

><p>I might as well end this chapter here 'cause I couldn't come up with anything and it is longer enough as it is. Most of this chapter is all about strange coincidences as well as references. Even though, I totally despise <em>Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure<em> as much as _The Legend of Spyro_ trilogy (no offense to the fans of these reboots), I might as well create a conversation between the Winx Club girls and myself, relating to Joshua "Josh" Keaton's roles in Winx Club as Valtor/Baltor and _Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure_ as Spyro. All of this is very hard to believe, y'know. There may be gossip between the Winx Club girls, concerning this game but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it.

Unlike the first chapter, this will include many characters that you wouldn't expect to appear in any of my fanfictions such as Dick Dastardly, the Winx Club characters and the characters from _Dexter's Laboratory_. Speaking of characters, the characters from _How To Train Your Dragon_ book series by Cressida Cowell and the movie would have appeared in this story but because of the lack of technology in the Isle of Berk and the fact they are set in the Viking era, it's impossible to gain access to the internet and use laptops or computers.

The reason I wouldn't insert any characters from the _My Melody_ anime, _My Little Pony_ (not the fourth generation of ponies from Equestria. The old-school ponies that lived in Ponyland from the late 90's or 1998, my younger sister and I used to grew up with) and Forever Friends in this fanfiction is 'cause I don't know how to get them in character. If I recalled from the past correctly, my favourite ponies were Sweet Berry, Berry Bright, Dainty Dove and Queen Sun Sparkle while my younger sister's favoured pony is Ivy. It would be humorous if each of these characters actually has their own Facebook accounts though.

To be honest, it's difficult to come up with tons of different conversations and hard to get everyone in character, due to the way they speak. So, if they are not in character or not themselves, just let me know. As for old-school Spyro, he won't appear in the upcoming chapters, seeing as he unfortunately fell ill with the flu. When he's currently feeling under the weather reflects on how I'm feeling at the moment, suffering from my medical condition.

Lol, it seems Ripto didn't take too lightly to that hilarious comment and the fact Smokey is playing dumb or messing around with him in the last status. I was going to put a discussion regarding to Waluigi being absent from _Mario Kart 7_ and the fact he's furious about not being a part of the racing line-up but I chosen not to at the last minute 'cause I thought up yet another status that's even more entertaining.

Since, obviously the administrators of this website are not taking their jobs and rules seriously, I suppose it's anything goes (song fanfictions, chat-like stories, Facebook fanfictions, interactive fanfics, interview stories etc) from here on out in most or numerous archives such as the Mario archive for instance. Tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews and if you don't like it, I suggest you keep your negative opinions to yourselves before you blurt them out.


	3. Spyro's Sickness

_Mario Kart 7_, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Metal Mario, Shy Guy, Honey Queen, Wiggler, Princess Rosalina, Lakitu, Mii, Grace, Azalea and Kate belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. The original _Spyro the Dragon_ series, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Cheetah, Elora the Faun, Zoe, The Professor, Moneybags, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, The Sorceress, Grendor, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Agent 9, Isabelle the Fairy, Bartholomew, Gildas, Alex the Duck and other characters and areas are owned by Insomniac Games and Universal Interactive Studios. _Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly_, Angel Riptocs, Archer Riptocs, Brown Riptocs, Cave Riptocs, Indigo Riptocs, Ninja Riptocs, Staff Riptocs, T-Rex 1000, T-Rex and Wizard Riptocs belongs to Vivendi Universal Games. Sierra, Eurocom and Vivendi Universal Games owns Flame the Dragon, Ember the Dragon and Blink the Mole. Jacob Luke "Jake" Long, Rose, Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski, Trixie Carter, Kara Oracle, Sara Oracle and Fu Dog are properties of Jeff Goode and Disney. _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_, Juniper "June" Lee, Ray Ray and Monroe belongs to Judd Winick and Mike Kunkel. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha/Layla belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l. Solid Snake and the Metal Gear Solid series belongs to Hideo Kojima and Konami. Sonic the Hedgehog (he is only mentioned in this story and will never appear in it) is owned by Sega. _I.N.K. Invisible Network Of Kids_, Trixie, Vin, Zero, Newton, Miss Sadie Macbeth, Mr. Cosmo Soper and the Pinkerton School are properties of Samka Productions and France 3 and all rights reserved. The Mario series parody of Girls Aloud, "Marioverse Maidens", rightfully belongs to me, along with my original characters: DJ Toad/DJ T., Smokey the Dragon, Daniel the Dragon and Stanley the Dragon. Macy is a character from the original _Spyro the Dragon_ series and Topaz16 owns her.

As for the title, I couldn't think of anything so I decided to come up with "_Spyro's Sickness_", using the alliteration and sibilance techniques. I changed my mind at the last minute, the old-school Spyro will appear in the chapters or statuses but not every single one 'cause he's still sick with the influenza.

Anyway, if you play as Solid Snake in training mode in _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ and you're fighting against Sonic, choose Solid Snake's arena and reduce the speed. If you use a Gamecube controller, simply press down on the D-Pad numerous times and you should get a codec conversation, relating to Solid Snake despising Sonic for no reason. The proof is in the pudding, I'm not joking. This might gives us the impression that Sonic is a Marmite thing just like Lady GaGa, either we love or hate him.

If you're wondering what "Brb" and "Rofl" stands for, they mean "Be right back" and "Rolling on floor laughing" for those of you who never go on Facebook, used chat rooms and forums before. The first status takes place after the final status from the second chapter, concerning Smokey's argument with Ripto. From what I've remembered, I think there is a chance of changing the messages to "friends", "family", "everyone", "friends of friends" or something like that which means we can determine who can read the messages and who can't.

Before Christmas arrived, I managed to purchase a DVD of _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ at the Poundland shop. Hence the name of the store, everything in there is 1 pound. Unfortunately, there are only three episodes on it but at least, it's better than nothing. That's the reason why Juniper "June" Lee, Ray Ray and Monroe appeared in this chapter after realising this cartoon had a lot in common with _American Dragon: Jake Long_ and the original _Spyro the Dragon_ series (sort of).

During my entertaining night in with my best friend on 28th December 2011, I noticed something I would never expect! When the credits roll after the first episode ended, I paused the credits and discovered that the one who composed the background music is none other than Stewart Copeland, the same guy who composed the soundtracks for _Spyro the Dragon_, _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_/_Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!_, _Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_ and _Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly_! Geez… why didn't I notice this sooner? That might explain why he quitted composing musical scores for the original Spyro series and went off to create music for _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ instead. No wonder the style of the music and the melodies sounded very familiar.

Bet you weren't expecting a chitchat amongst the members of the Marioverse Maidens, huh? The conversation is a reference to what I created on deviantART; it's basically a Mario parody of Girls Aloud, one of the most successful girl groups in United Kingdom/Great Britain history and one of my all-time favourite bands. I may haven't come up with the characters but I thought up of the name. The Marioverse Maidens are a five-piece girl group that consists of the following members: Princess Peach (the lead singer and the most popular member out of the group), Princess Daisy, Grace (the former Palms club champion who appeared in _Mario Golf: Advance Tour_), Azalea (the champion of the Dunes club who made her appearance in _Mario Golf: Advance Tour_) and last but not least, Kate (one of the coaches from the Royal Tennis Academy in _Mario Power Tennis_ for the Game Boy Advance). I created the group when I had a huge obsession with Girls Aloud and the Mario series back in the good ol' days, probably in 2005 or 2006. The idea is so successful that I decided to form a fan club on deviantART with me as the founder and one of my old friends, Stretch90, as the co-founder.

Anyhoo, here's the third chapter of this story!

_**SPOILERS ALERT! If you haven't played, gotten any further or finished Mario Kart 7, there are spoilers ahead so you have been warned. Unless you don't mind checking them out, then go ahead but heed the warnings, there are oodles of spoilers in this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Flame the Dragon wrote on Smokey the Dragon's wall: Who the heck is that you're squabbling with?<p>

Smokey the Dragon: Ripto. He's one of Spyro's main enemies. Obviously, he's seeking revenge on him so that's why he's asking me of Spyro's whereabouts in a threatening way.

Flame the Dragon: Speaking of Spyro, do you know where he is?

Smokey the Dragon: Who am I, his mum? Why should I tell you where he is? You're not one of Spyro's foes, are you?

Flame the Dragon: If you wanna be a stuck-up lifeguard 'bout it, then fine. I was trying to be nice and besides, I'm one of Spyro's friends. So, why the heck are you thinking the wrong way and being unkind to me?

Smokey the Dragon: Sorry, you were commenting on my wall out of the blue like that and I hardly knew you. Anyway, just wait a moment. I'm gonna switch all of these messages to "friends" so Ripto or any of Spyro's adversaries doesn't read all of this.

Flame the Dragon: I apologise for being cruel to you too.

**All messages have been changed to "friends". **

Smokey the Dragon: There. Now, those creeps will never take a sneaky peek at our gossip. Anyhow, that's okay. I was just bein' cautious, it's sorta a part of bein' a part-time lifeguard. Hmm… as for Spyro, unfortunately he's on sick leave. Just keep this a secret between us and our friends, we can't risk anybody finding this out if this falls into the wrong hands.

Flame the Dragon: Sick leave…?

Smokey the Dragon: It means that he's taken several or countless days off of work 'cause he came down with the flu and he'll be staying at home for who-knows-how-long. If Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto or any of his opponents realises he's poorly, he's done for. That's why I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time and anyone to be aware of this.

Flame the Dragon: I get ya. If I had a ton of enemies that had a deep hatred towards me, I'd keep that a secret too.

Smokey the Dragon: So… how'd you know I was a lifeguard? Spyro never told me anything 'bout you.

Flame the Dragon: I discovered you through the list of friends Spyro has on his page and visited yours. Then, I saw the name or status of your occupation.

Smokey the Dragon: All faults go to Spyro; it's his fault that you found me. Just kidding! Don't let him know I said that, okay?

Flame the Dragon: Mum's the word, my lips are sealed. The next time you see him, can you tell him to get well soon?

Smokey the Dragon: Sure! I'm certain he'll be delighted to hear it. ^_^

* * *

><p>Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Just finished patrollin' the Big Apple today and hangin' out with my peeps. Right now, I'm chillaxin' on the internet.<p>

**Rose, Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski, Trixie Carter, Kara Oracle, Sara Oracle and Fu Dog likes this.**

Juniper Lee: That's… sorta like my responsibility. Protecting Orchid Bay City on a daily basis as the Te-zuan-ze.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Say what?

Juniper Lee: It basically means "The Protector".

**Ray Ray and Monroe likes this. **

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Aww, man. First I had a lot in common with Spyro and now, I have tons in common with ya! :-O

Juniper Lee: You have a problem with that?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: I'm just sayin', this world ain't big enough for the both of us.

Juniper Lee: I don't follow. Anyway, who is this Spyro are you talking about?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: He's one of my best buds, besides Spud and Trixie. It's a long story how we met but I'll try to shorten it for ya: When Fu and I were usin' a portal spell to search for my favourite singer, we weren't expectin' for 'im and his dragonfly sidekick to tumble outta the portal. After we introduced ourselves to each other, he laid us down 'bout what happened in his world and how he showed up in the Big Apple. From that moment forward, we formed a team and together we saved his cheetah pal, recover the Rainbow Sceptre 'n' whupped the floor with this short sorcerer named Ripto, with the help of my homies and my allies. As the day progresses, I revealed my secret to 'im after an intense battle with my enemies and later on in the day into the night, my peeps 'n' I discovered his secret.

Juniper Lee: It's fortunate I see strange, mythological stuff and creature feature events every day.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Tell me 'bout it. *_nods_* It never gets old seein' magical creatures and supernatural stuff around me. It's been a while since I last saw… or rather talked to 'im.

Juniper Lee: Were you able to get in contact with him?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Not really, it's been quiet since we last chatted to each other. I hope everything's all right.

Ray Ray: What is he?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: He's a dragon. Why'd you ask?

Juniper Lee: Ray Ray! That isn't nice, poking your nose into somebody's business that isn't yours. Don't mind my younger brother, he can be very annoying to put up with sometimes.

Ray Ray: Hey!

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Dudette, you have _no_ idea. *_nods in disbelief_*

Juniper Lee: I'm sure he doesn't mean it.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Hey, don't even sweat it. Anyhow just off-topic, I've noticed that we've oddly had the same initials of our names. How totally wack is that?

Juniper Lee: How interesting… tell me more.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Well… "JL" is the initials of our names and the fact that our jobs are similar. I totally smell a coincidence here.

Juniper Lee: The world we live in can be occasionally weird, you know what I'm saying?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: I hear ya loud 'n' clear, sister! I don't mean it literally, by the way.

**Juniper Lee likes this.**

* * *

><p>Jacob Luke "Jake" Long wrote on Sparx the Dragonfly's wall: Yo, Sparky! Do ya know why Spy's hasn't spoken to me in ages? Something's wack is goin' on around here.<p>

Sparx the Dragonfly: I'll chat to you on behalf of Spyro. There's nothing wrong that's happening in the Dragon Realms, let alone on this website at the moment. Just hold on a few seconds, I'm going to switch the messages to "friends" so Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto and the other villains will have no chance of sneakily reading our conversation. Anyway, Spyro's sick so he's in no condition to speak with you or anyone, for that matter. …And why did you call me, "Sparky"? O_o

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Sorry, my bad. It's the first nickname that came up to me in my mind but I swear that I have no intention of blurtin' that name to ya. Aww, maaaaaan! Ya serious?

**All messages have been changed to "friends".**

Sparx the Dragonfly: There. Now, nobody will be able to read this discussion between us. Sadly, it's true and I can't deny that.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: What's been ailin' 'im?

Sparx the Dragonfly: Unfortunately, he has fallen ill with the flu. He hasn't left his bed, much less his room since the day he became infected with it. :( So, I suggested to him that he should spend numerous days in bed until he makes a full recovery.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Dang… what a drag! D= Then what am I supposed to do for the remainder of this week?

Sparx the Dragonfly: For starters, you could hang around with your friends at the skate park, occupy yourself with dragon training or carry on with protecting the magical world on a daily basis as your job as the American Dragon. Whatever floats your boat, Jake.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: How's Spyro feelin'?

Sparx the Dragonfly: Apparently, he's suffering from a coughing fit at the moment. They usually worsen during the night. :( When Elora's not at our house, I had to nurse him back to health, provide him medicine and comfort him.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: 'Cause that's what best mates are for! ^_^ You guys do anythin' for each other, for better or worse. Whoa… that sounds totally gnarly! :-O D=

Sparx the Dragonfly: You said it. *_nods_* I have a feeling it will take a bit longer until he eventually gets better. :( But don't worry; he's already been through much dreadful things than this.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: The next time ya see 'im, can ya tell 'im to get better soon for me?

Sparx the Dragonfly: Sure thing! I'll let him know as soon as he recovers from his coughing fit.

**Jacob Luke "Jake" Long likes this.**

* * *

><p>Gnasty Gnorc wrote on Ripto's wall: So, how did it go?<p>

Ripto: What does it look like, Mr. Tall, Green and Ugly? That little runt won't even tell me where that purple whelp is! All he did is play dumb and having a childish argument with me!

Gnasty Gnorc: Who are you talking about?

Ripto: That lifeguard friend of his, Smoke… or whatever his name is.

Gnasty Gnorc: Why are you in Dragon Shores?

Ripto: I wasn't even IN Dragon Shores; I was demanding that little lifeguard where that unpleasant child of a dragon is!

Gnasty Gnorc: Whoa, calm down. We'll pulverize Spyro when we find him.

Ripto: I'm won't rest 'til I'll teach those dragon brats a lesson they'll never forget! They'll pay for making a fool of myself on the internet!

**Angel Riptocs, Archer Riptocs, Brown Riptocs, Cave Riptocs, Indigo Riptocs, Ninja Riptocs, Staff Riptocs, T-Rex 1000, T-Rex and Wizard Riptocs like this. **

Gnasty Gnorc: You sure it's a good idea to march into their turf and wipe the sandy ground with those lifeguards? Spyro's a dragon we don't wanna mess with, y'know.

Ripto: What are you, a coward? Don't tell me that you're already chickening out of this, just 'cause he and the other dragon lifeguards booted us out last time!

Gnasty Gnorc: N-no! I'm saying that there's no point in invading their territory with a thirst for revenge when they've handed us a humiliating defeat earlier.

Ripto: Besides once we invade the beach, we lure that purple pest out of his hiding place and he's bound to come to the pitiful citizens' rescue. Once he does, that's when we nail him!

Gnasty Gnorc: What a fiendish plan! I couldn't have come up with a better, sinister plan myself! :D …But, since when are you a smarty pants?

Ripto: I've always been one and stop wisecracking, or I'll make you wish you'd never say something like that again!

Gnasty Gnorc: Sheesh! I was only asking. Now that I think about it, wouldn't Spyro and his friends see our conversation?

Ripto: First, you're afraid of that purple nuisance and now, you're fretting about him and his pathetic pals being aware of our evil schemes? Did it ever occur to you that no one, not even him, could foil our plans as long as we work together as a team? Once we see an opportunity, we seize it! Bwahahahahahahahah!

Gnasty Gnorc: Why are you cackling manically? People on here will think you've gone cuckoo. O_o

Ripto: Shut up, you sad excuse of a Gnorc! Nobody requested you to ask me a stupid question.

Gnasty Gnorc: Whatever. You and I both know that you're overdoing the evil laughter sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>Bentley the Yeti has listed Bartholomew as his brother. <em>

**Macy likes this. **

Macy: We all know that both of you are related. Ain't that obvious?

Bartholomew: We're sure are!

Macy: I don't see any point of your older brother putting this as his status though.

* * *

><p><em>Juniper Lee has listed Ray Ray as her brother.<em>

**Ray Ray likes this.**

Ray Ray: Wicked! Thanks a lot, sis! :D

Juniper Lee: It's my pleasure. However, you're the one who kept nagging me to list you as my bothersome brother.

Ray Ray: Hey! That ain't cool, sis! DX

Juniper Lee: It's true! You can be very annoying sometimes, especially during my duties as Te-zuan-ze.

Monroe: Cool it, guys! There's no need to bicker like this!

Ray Ray: She started it!

Juniper Lee: I was telling the truth, you cause nothing but trouble in our adventures!

Ray Ray: No, I didn't!

Monroe: Be quiet, you two! You two should be acting like a team not a pair of immature children! You should know better! What if our enemies find out about this? They'll might use this to their advantage! D=

Juniper Lee: You sound like my parents. -_-'

Ray Ray: Yeah, what she said.

Monroe: At least, you two can agree on that.

Ray Ray: Whatever.

* * *

><p><em>Bartholomew is in a relationship with Macy.<em>

**Macy likes this.**

Macy: It's about time, Bartholomew. You could have done it sooner.

Bartholomew: Sorry, but I have to help my brother around the outpost.

Macy: Let me guess, chores and errands?

Bartholomew: Yep. Since there are no longer Rhynocs infesting the outpost, these are the only things to be occupied with.

Macy: Maybe I should come over and help you ease the burden?

Bartholomew: Nah, don't bother. You might have other tasks and responsibilities to attend to.

Macy: It's the least I could do for showing me that there's more to life than using magic all the time.

Bartholomew: I'll have to ask my brother about that, we could definitely use the extra paw to finish up all those household tasks.

Macy: You'll do that and I'll try to wait patiently for your response.

* * *

><p>Hunter the Cheetah: Guess who's underneath the mistletoe this Christmas!<p>

**Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Elora the Faun, The Professor, Zoe the Fairy, Bianca, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Agent 9, Bartholomew, Macy, Isabelle the Fairy, Smokey the Dragon, Daniel the Dragon, Flame the Dragon, Ember the Dragon and Blink the Mole likes this. **

Spyro the Dragon: Oh, let me guess… you and Bianca?

Hunter the Cheetah: Nope, take another wild guess.

Spyro the Dragon: Macy and Bartholomew?

Hunter the Cheetah: Nuh-uh, try again.

Spyro the Dragon: Hmm… Elora and I?

Hunter the Cheetah: Dang right you are! ^_^ Yo Spyro, why the heck are you outta bed? Aren't ya supposed to be bedridden or something like that?

**Elora the Faun likes this.**

Spyro the Dragon: Well… it's Christmas and we're throwing a Christmas party. Besides, I can't possibly miss out on that.

Hunter the Cheetah: Oops, sorry for bein' forgetful on Christmas Day. Anyway, are ya feelin' any better, buddy?

Spyro the Dragon: I still have a nasty cough but I'll manage. :(

Hunter the Cheetah: Get well soon, pal! :) By the way, wanna break open a Christmas cracker with me?

Spyro the Dragon: You bet! ^_^ …But it would make more sense if we save it for the shindig 'cause we can't open crackers here literally.

Hunter the Cheetah: I get ya.

Spyro the Dragon: About the mistletoe… isn't that for the party, rather than using it here? We can't kiss anybody here even if we tried, y'know. -_-'

Hunter the Cheetah: My bad, I've never thought 'bout that. ^^;

Spyro the Dragon: Ugh… my coughs are wracking my body. D=

Hunter the Cheetah: Are they THAT bad?

Spyro the Dragon: You could say that. :( They're just as worse as the coughs I had last time when I got sick with a cold.

Hunter the Cheetah: Geez… don't remind me. -_-

Spyro the Dragon: Yeah, tell me 'bout it. *_nods_* If I can deal with Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, The Sorceress, Grendor or any villain, I'm sure I can handle the flu. Do you know where the party is gonna be at?

Hunter the Cheetah: I dunno; try asking any of our chums.

Spyro the Dragon: Fine, I'll ask Elora 'bout it. I'll see you at the party, Hunter.

Hunter the Cheetah: Same here. Bye!

* * *

><p>Gildas the Dragon wrote on DJ Toad's wall: You are cordially invited to our Christmas party on Sunday 25th December at the Winter Tundra castle from 6pm until 12am, upon young Spyro's request and please bring a companion with you. On behalf of the dragons from the Artisans World, we are awaiting your reply as soon as you receive this online invitation. Due to witnessing your expertise on the turntable at Dragon Shores during the beach party, we ask of you if you would like to be our deejay for our festivity. Winter Tundra is the venue chosen by our residential hero's friend, Elora. However, this is optional. If you are unable to attend, please let us know via this social networking website. Furthermore, please RSVP to me as soon as possible.<p>

**DJ Toad likes this. **

DJ Toad: I'll have to think 'bout it and if I ain't busy with mah peeps or mah occupation, I'll let y'all know. Since Her Highness' shindig is on da same day, I dunno whether I should go or not.

* * *

><p><em>DJ Toad and Macy are now friends.<em>

DJ Toad: Yo, dudette! I got da invitation but I still dunno if I should go to ya shindig or not.

Macy: Can you try fitting our party into your schedule? Spyro's gonna be so disappointed if you didn't come. We can't throw a party without you, y'know.

DJ Toad: I'll see what I can do but I'm not promisin' anythin'.

Macy: What's wrong? What's keeping you from showing up?

DJ Toad: Her Highness is expectin' me at her X-mas celebration in her castle and I can't just diss her by not turnin' up at her fiesta. It's downright degradin', if ya ask me.

Macy: You might wanna talk to Spyro about your dilemma; he's the guy who suggested you as our party's disk jockey. But I must warn you; he's feeling a bit under the weather at the moment so you've got to keep your distance. Don't blame me if you caught the flu from him.

DJ Toad: I'm feelin' ya, homegirl. If he's rundown like that, shouldn't he be chillaxin' in bed at his crib instead of partyin' like a party animal?

Macy: Don't ask me, ask him. He can be very stubborn sometimes.

DJ Toad: When I find 'im, I'll lay down da bad news on 'im. When is he online?

Macy: I'm not sure but he'll certainly show up at the celebration.

DJ Toad: If ya don't see me, then that means I haven't showed up.

Macy: All right then but don't cry to me if you're regretting of not being able to attend.

* * *

><p>Flowerstar: The weirdest thing is when I watched the first episode of <em>The Life and Times of Juniper Lee<em> for the first time; I heard what appears to be guitar music in the background. Numerous days later when I paused the episode at the ending credits somewhere, I realised that the music is composed by Stewart Copeland! :-O At that point, I squealed in delight but total shock at the same time. Why didn't I notice this earlier? I had a feeling the music and the melodies sounded familiar.

**Juniper Lee, Ray Ray, Monroe and Spyro the Dragon likes this.**

Spyro the Dragon: His name definitely rings a bell. I may not be into music and songs but I've heard that he's the one who composed the soundtracks of my games. ^_^

Juniper Lee: I see where you're going with this. Just out of curiosity, Jake has been wondering why you haven't spoken to him in a while.

Spyro the Dragon: Don't tell anyone but I came down with the flu, I can't risk any of my enemies finding out about this.

Juniper Lee: Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about it. Are you all right?

Spyro the Dragon: I still have a painful cough but I'll try to cope with it. Right now, I can't stop coughing and my throat is killing me. D=

Juniper Lee: Have you ever tried drinking plenty of hot fluids, eating lots of Vitamin C or sipping from a cup of tea mixed with honey and lemon? Those methods will do wonders for soothing your lungs and calming your coughs.

**Spyro the Dragon likes this. **

Spyro the Dragon: Elora once fixed me a cup of tea that is in a mixture of honey and lemon, the last time I got sick. It made me feel a bit better whenever my throat acts up or if my coughing goes from bad to worse. Thanks for your advice, Juniper.

Juniper Lee: It's my pleasure and please, call me June. My friends occasionally refer to me as that nickname. Let's not go off topic, how did you know about the music composer?

Spyro the Dragon: Elora or the Professor laid down the info on him to me. Hmm… now that I think about it, this might be the reason why he didn't compose any more soundtracks after _Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly_. He could have quitted creating them after 2002 to make music for your show.

Juniper Lee: …Which could explain why he's producing music for my cartoon, relating to my adventures and balancing between teenage life and saving Orchid Bay City from villainous magical creatures.

Spyro the Dragon: Hey! That's what I had to do day by day… except that I have to balance between lifeguard duties instead of my teen life and protecting my world from my fiendish foes.

Juniper Lee: You're a lifeguard? :-O

Spyro the Dragon: A part-time lifeguard, to be precise.

Juniper Lee: Aren't you busy as it is? Handling multiple things at once isn't easy as it looks.

Spyro the Dragon: I just want to know what it's like to be a regular guy for once so I don't need to worry about any bad guy trying to seize control of the Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds and having a burden of responsibilities weighing on my wings. So, I took up a job as a beach lifeguard to hide from the publicity, the media and the paparazzi. Ever since my first adventure, I hardly had some privacy.

Juniper Lee: Dude, you have _NO_ idea. -_-' I barely had my personal space ever since I've been appointed as the Te-zuan-ze.

Spyro the Dragon: What? O_o

Juniper Lee: *_sigh_* It means "The Protector". You're the second guy I had to say this to.

Spyro the Dragon: Yeah, well I don't speak whatever language you're fluent in.

Juniper Lee: It's in Chinese. I have the capability of conversing in this language, besides English. Unfortunately, this new system won't let me translate my name into Cantonese. :(

Spyro the Dragon: This website can be so unpredictable, sometimes.

Juniper Lee: You said it. *_nods_*

**Spyro the Dragon likes this.**

* * *

><p>Princess Daisy: So, Peach, when's the best time to reunite with the other members of the Marioverse Maidens?<p>

**Princess Peach Toadstool, Grace, Azalea and Kate likes this.**

Princess Peach Toadstool: Probably next year. What do you think, girls?

Grace: I believe next year is the appropriate option, which is suitable for all of us.

Azalea: Hmm… how about we do a reunion tour when Girls Aloud returns?

Kate: Sounds good to me, I could try to squeeze it in my tennis schedule.

Princess Peach Toadstool: After all, I have heard rumours that our girl band is a parody of Girls Aloud.

Princess Daisy: So, you're sayin' that if they came back, we'd return with a long-awaited comeback too?

Princess Peach Toadstool: Precisely. ^_^

Grace: In the meantime, I think I will spend some quality time with Gene.

Kate: While I'll head back to the tennis courts to help my students perfect and hone their skills at the Royal Tennis Academy.

Azalea: And I'll continue to work on my golfing abilities at the Dunes club.

Princess Peach Toadstool: As for me, I will carry on ruling my kingdom as always.

Princess Daisy: Everyone knows you're the princess, Peach! =P

Princess Peach Toadstool: Of course. :)

Princess Daisy: …Not to mention, getting kidnapped by Bowser for the umpteenth time! XD

Princess Peach Toadstool: You are the one to talk. Tatanga abducted you in Sarasaland at least once. Therefore, I am not the only damsel in distress around here.

Princess Daisy: You had to ruin my fun, you know that? -_-' By the way, how come we never performed on stage in front of trillions of people at the London 2012 Olympics in either the opening or closing ceremonies?

Princess Peach Toadstool: It appears we never thought of that. However, we cannot always copy Girls Aloud.

Princess Daisy: Dang… but the news about them doing a gig at the Olympics isn't confirmed yet which means we won't have a clue of how they'll stage their highly-anticipated comeback.

Princess Peach Toadstool: I am afraid you are quite correct. Who knows what is in store for us next year?

**Princess Daisy, Azalea, Grace and Kate likes this.**

* * *

><p>Toadsworth: 12am is almost upon us! May I proceed with the countdown, ladies and old chaps?<p>

Mario Mario: Okey-dokey!

Toadsworth: Ten!

Princess Peach Toadstool: Nine!

Princess Daisy: Eight!

Luigi Mario: Seven!

Mario Mario: Six!

Toad: Five!

Toadette: Four!

Yoshi: Three!

Birdo: Two!

Princess Rosalina: One!

DJ Toad: HAPPY NEW YEAR, Y'ALL!

**Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo and Toadsworth likes this.**

* * *

><p>Hunter the Cheetah: Man, that was a radical New Year's party! ^_^<p>

**Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Elora the Faun, Zoe the Fairy, The Professor, Smokey the Dragon, Daniel the Dragon, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Agent 9, Bartholomew, Macy, Isabelle the Fairy, DJ Toad and 456,000 others like this. **

DJ Toad: Totally agree with ya, dude! That shindig is off da hook!

Spyro the Dragon: You bet it is! :D

Sgt. James Byrd: Affirmative, launching the fireworks is one of the finest highlights of the night, if I might add.

Sheila the Kangaroo: There's nothin' like a fantastic fiesta after hangin' around with me goat mates!

Spyro the Dragon: I'm hitting the hay as soon as I get off the internet to sleep off the flu.

Smokey the Dragon: Get well soon, Spyro! :)

Daniel the Dragon: Get plenty of bed rest, you deserved it. The more you're rested up, the sooner you'll return to work feeling better.

Elora the Faun: Should I keep you company, Spyro?

Spyro the Dragon: I think it's better off you staying in Avalar; I can't take the risk of you becoming infected with the flu too.

Elora the Faun: I understand. Please inform me if you reconsider. But are you sure you don't require my presence at your house?

Spyro the Dragon: Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, Sparx will be by my bedside every time, right pal?

Sparx the Dragonfly: Absolutely! Best friends are there for each other. :)

Spyro the Dragon: Thanks, Sparx! ;) You're the greatest friend a dragon could ever ask for! ^_^

Sparx the Dragonfly: It's my pleasure. :D Anything for my best buddy! :) Speaking of logging off, I'd say this is the right time for you go to bed. Bed rest is one of the best methods to make a full recovery from the influenza. Oh, and I almost forgot! I'll fix you up a bowl of chicken soup as soon as you wake up, along with your lunch.

Spyro the Dragon: Thanks for letting me know and the advice, I'd appreciate it. See ya later.

Sparx the Dragonfly: See you soon.

* * *

><p>Moneybags wrote on Spyro the Dragon's wall: May I have a moment of your time, Spyro?<p>

Spyro the Dragon: Oh, good grief. -_-' What do you want? Didn't I made it perfectly clear that you're not allowed to set foot on Dragon Shores? You're still hereby kicked off the beach, y'know. It's bad enough I'm not in the mood today.

**Smokey the Dragon likes this. **

Smokey the Dragon: Yeah, you heard him! What part of "take a hike" do you not understand?

Moneybags: Now, now, lads. This is not how you treat a refined, business bear such as myself.

Smokey the Dragon: I suggest you block him, Spyro. Not only does he want your attention, but also your gems. He's tryin' to rip you off again.

Moneybags: Please, sirs! I am merely asking in your interest if you would like some cough drops, medicine or medication. I assure you that these are the finest in the Dragon Realms and they are the key to relieving you from your symptoms and restoring you back to your normal self. Please, I'm begging you! You mustn't miss this offer!

Spyro the Dragon: This again? I'm fine, I don't need 'em! Just do me a favour and leave me alone!

Smokey the Dragon: Not only are you a distrustful stalker, you're also might be spying on us! I mean, how else would you know what Spyro's going through at the moment?

Moneybags: Why, through the rumours that's been spreading around and the conversations on this social networking website, of course!

Smokey the Dragon: Yep, he's officially a stalker. Uh-oh. You're done for, Spyro. DX

Spyro the Dragon: Not if I have anything to say about it!

**Spyro the Dragon has now blocked Moneybags.**

**Smokey the Dragon has now blocked Moneybags. **

Moneybags: You sirs have some nerve, disrespecting me like that! I will have you know, I have ways to get the gems I rightfully deserve.

* * *

><p>Spyro the Dragon: The awkward moment when you realise you have an overweight, greedy bear who stalks you to no end and continuously swindles gems from you since the first time you come across him in your second adventure. I find that really annoying, what do you think guys?<p>

**Smokey the Dragon, Macy, Alex the Duck and 987,000 likes this. **

Macy: Welcome to my world. -_-'

Alex the Duck: I definitely agree with the both of you. I still remember him cheating me out of my money for selling me a laser that doesn't work 'cause of my flippers. I swear, when I get my flippers on that rotten bear…

Spyro the Dragon: I'm sick of him constantly conning me out of my money!

Smokey the Dragon: You probably meant that literally.

Spyro the Dragon: What the heck are you talking about? O_o

Smokey the Dragon: I meant that you're literally sick about that 'cause you're still not well at the moment.

Spyro the Dragon: Don't remind me. -_-'

Smokey the Dragon: On the bright side, at least he ain't pesterin' us right now. Just be thankful for it. ^_^ Besides, we've already blocked him.

Alex the Duck: I think I should block him later; I've got tickets to watch my friend compete in Cat Hockey.

Spyro the Dragon: I suggest you do it now 'cause you'll never know if he's actually spying on us and reading our conversation right now.

**Alex the Duck has now blocked Moneybags. **

Spyro the Dragon: From now on, we've better keep our eyes peeled and be on the lookout to make sure Moneybags is not getting his paws on our gems.

Smokey the Dragon: Yeah, we should warn Daniel and Stanley about this.

* * *

><p><strong>AishaLayla has changed her name to Aisha.**

* * *

><p>Flowerstar: The awkward moment when your best friend says that the Winx Club girls reminds her of the British, five-piece girl band known as The Saturdays 'cause there were five members in the first season. Now that I think about it… Bloom will be Una, Stella could be Mollie, Tecna would be Frankie, Flora should be Vanessa and Aisha can be Rochelle. What do you girls think?<p>

**Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha likes this.**

Bloom: I don't mean to be dumb but who are The Saturdays?

Tecna: Let me consult my database. Hmm… let's see, they are a five-piece girl group that are based in London, the capital of the United Kingdom, Great Britain or England and the band consists of the following members: Vanessa, Rochelle, Mollie, Frankie and last but not least, Una. Musa, will you proceed with the explanation?

Musa: Sure, Tec! They were formed in 2007 and released their debut single, "_If This Is Love_", from their first album called _Chasing Lights_, in 2008. From that year forward, they carried on releasing albums and singles that either topped the charts or haven't, depending on the chart position they stayed in.

Tecna: Despite a small number of their singles failing to remain in the top ten, they received a bountiful of recognition among the population around the British and Irish countries, embarked on numerous tours, performed on television shows and released a biography of their lives and history. Currently, they are doing reasonably well and surpassed many, recent girl groups such as Parade, for instance.

Musa: Right on, Tecna! I've heard that Rochelle is engaged and got married to one of the members from JLS. I'd say that's fab! ^_^ From what I've remembered, his name is Marvin.

Aisha: You girls sure know your music! :D

Tecna: Likewise, Aisha.

Stella: About that… what makes you think that I'm just like Mollie?

Flowerstar: Well… you have blonde hair but you don't have blue eyes just like her.

Flora: I'm not sure if I will know this "Vanessa".

Musa: You can call her "Nessa" as a nickname if ya want, Flo. From what I can tell, she seems to be the lead singer 'cause she has the best voice out of all the members and she tends to be in the lead in most of the songs. In some girl groups, there's bound to be a lead girl in each of them. Take Girls Aloud for instance, their lead vocalist is Nadine Coyle.

Stella: Why are they called "The Saturdays" anyway?

Musa: I know, their band name sounds too cheesy if ya ask me. ^^; Hmm… maybe Saturday is their favourite day of the week or the fact they don't want the word, "Girls", in their group name.

Tecna: In spite of this and the criticism they received, they have achieved so much throughout the years. I must say, that is quite astonishing!

Bloom: Out of all the citizens outside Magix, why am I sorta just like Una?

Flowerstar: Even though there are no ginger-haired females in the group, you'll have to be Una 'cause I couldn't find anyone who is befitting to your personality and traits.

Tecna: Why in Magix would I be Frankie?

Flowerstar: Because you have short hair just like her.

Tecna: As reasonable as this may sound, the probability of the five of us, excluding Musa, sharing similarities and differences with the girl group is extremely slim, very unlikely or impossible.

Flowerstar: Don't blame me; my best mate thinks that you girls remind her of The Saturdays.

Musa: Hey! You missed me out, that's downright wack!

Flowerstar: Sorry Musa, but I don't know which member you should appear to be just like. If there were six members, I might know which one you'll might be.

Musa: Darn! :(

Flowerstar: The Saturdays may be a successful girl group these days but they don't stand the test of time and they don't have enough pizzazz just like chart-topping bands such as Girls Aloud, Sugababes, Spice Girls and Destiny's Child, to name a few.

Musa: Can't disagree with that.

* * *

><p>Flowerstar: The dreadful moment when there's wack weather in your country such as storms brewing in and there are winds that are so strong, they are just as intense at typhoons and they caused one of the road posts in your neighbourhood to lean to the side. They began last year in December and usually worsen during the night. It's not the end of the world, is it? D=<p>

Spyro the Dragon: Oh, c'mon! Even though there are severe winds and storms, doesn't mean that the world's gonna end. Well, at least not yet. I'm supposed to be resting in bed but I can't help myself but answer this status. I've been through way worse things than being sick with the flu and people thinks me falling ill with a sickness which means I won't be able to protect them, the Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten World is the end of the world.

Flowerstar: But it's abnormal for winds to be _THAT_ powerful. This doesn't usually happen in my country.

Spyro the Dragon: How bad can the weather be anyway?

Flowerstar: Very bad. :( The storms calm down in the day but they intensify in the evening and at night. I don't even know where they are coming from or why they are there in the first place.

Spyro the Dragon: Nature can be cruel sometimes. D=

Flowerstar: Very true, Spyro, very true.

**Spyro the Dragon likes this.**

* * *

><p>Waluigi: The most devastating moment when you realise that you're not in the roster on <em>Mario Kart 7<em>. That's so not fair!

**Wario likes this. **

Mario Mario: That's 'cause you've been replaced by newcomers such as Metal Mario, Shy Guy, Honey Queen, Wiggler, Princess Rosalina, Lakitu and Mii.

Waluigi: But still, they are a bunch of nobodies that doesn't deserve to be in the roster, I should be in it!

Mario Mario: You've already had your fun since _Mario Kart: Double Dash!_ so give them a chance. There's always next time.

Luigi Mario: Yeah, don't be such a crybaby about it.

Waluigi: Hmph! You're one to talk, you're in every single _Mario Kart_ game since the beginning.

Luigi Mario: That's 'cause I'm Mario's younger brother.

Waluigi: But you're nearly always in Mario's shadow since you're a pitiful sidekick and your cowardice prevents you from taking the spotlight every once in a while.

Luigi Mario: Touché.

Mario Mario: I'm sure the new racers would agree with me that they need a chance at least once in a lifetime.

Waluigi: Anyway, what's the point of including my pinball racecourse in the competition when I'm not even in it?

Mario Mario: Don't ask me, I'm not the one who organised the races.

Waluigi: Then who the heck I should ask?

Mario Mario: Ask Lakitu, he's the referee and our helper but I don't think he's online today. He's probably polishing on his driving and powersliding skills. Try asking him the next time you see him.

Luigi Mario: Out of all the people in the Mushroom Kingdom, why the heck are we helping Waluigi?

Mario Mario: It will save us some time and to not get into an argument with him.

Luigi Mario: I suppose that explains everything.

Mario Mario: Besides, I don't everyone going nuts to the brink of insanity because of an unruly quarrel between Waluigi and us that sparked off here.

* * *

><p>Flowerstar: The shocking moment when you realise last year is the year of comebacks, despite the fact 2011 sucked. First, Blue made an unexpected, long-awaited return by representing my country in the <em>Eurovision Song Contest 2011<em> at Dusseldorf in Germany. Followed by Sugababes, they returned with their cancelled single, "_Freedom_", and finally, Steps. We never thought they would ever make a highly-anticipated comeback after all these years and who would have thought that they would tour around my nation this year?

**DJ Toad, Musa and 2,011 others like this.**

* * *

><p>Flowerstar: The truth is I totally diss any new stuff as soon as I see it and I always restrict myself to limited things. Which is why I still loathe <em>The Legend of Spyro<em> trilogy and _Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure_ to an extremely large extent. To be honest, I'm picky and I hate trying out new things.

**DJ Toad, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Cheetah, Elora the Faun, Zoe the Fairy, The Professor, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Agent 9 and 456,000 others like this.**

DJ Toad: Right on, homegirl! Right on!

Spyro the Dragon: At least, you're one of the trillion fans from my fanbase that love me the way I am instead of how they look.

Flowerstar: Bleh! Lookin' at them makes me sick to my stomach! On the bright side, _The Legend of Spyro_ trilogy literally don't exist 'cause those sad excuses of games were thankfully never released in China and other countries on the east side of the world.

Spyro the Dragon: Well, that's good news. ^_^ I'm still saddened at the fact my fans may forget how I look like back in the good ol' days, due to these new games. :(

Flowerstar: Yeah, tell me 'bout it. *_nods_* I'm pretty sure the old-school fans will feel the same way. Unfortunately, we can't revisit the past, let alone change it. What is done, is done.

DJ Toad: I totally feel y'all, life is twisted sometimes. DX

**Flowerstar and Spyro the Dragon likes this.**

* * *

><p>Flowerstar: The truth is I don't give a hoot about Thanksgiving Day at all. I believe my birthday is more important than that. For starters, it isn't a Chinese holiday or celebration. Second of all, it isn't the kind of day the British population and I would celebrate. But don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Americans. I just think there's no point in celebrating it when it isn't popular when it comes to my culture and my nationality.<p>

**DJ Toad and 999,000 others like this. **

DJ Toad: I totally feel ya, homegirl. I'm too busy with mah occupation to celebrate it.

* * *

><p>Bloom wrote on Spyro the Dragon's wall: Sorry, sir, if I'm intruding on your page but I'm looking for a guy.<p>

Spyro the Dragon: Er… can you be more specific?

Bloom: He's a purple dragon but I'm not sure if I'm searching for the right one.

Spyro the Dragon: …You're looking for me?

Bloom: Actually, I was looking for the guy who's from _Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure_.

Spyro the Dragon: Sorry I couldn't help you. I don't think he has his own page here.

Bloom: Oh… now, I couldn't prove that my friend's theory is right. :(

Spyro the Dragon: Sorry about that, I really couldn't help you there. But out of curiosity, how the heck did you find me?

Bloom: I typed "Spyro" in the search bar on this website and I winded up with tons of search results. Then, I clicked on your name that leads to your page.

Spyro the Dragon: Wow… I never knew there are so many pages with my name on there. O_o

Bloom: I do apologise for the intrusion, sir.

Spyro the Dragon: You don't have to apologise and you don't need to be polite. Just call me Spyro.

Bloom: It's very nice to meet you, my name is Bloom.

Spyro the Dragon: Likewise, Bloom. ^_^ Brb.

Spyro the Dragon: Sorry 'bout that, I was coughing a little bit a few seconds ago.

Bloom: What's wrong?

Spyro the Dragon: I wasn't feeling very well lately and I still have a bit of a cough but don't tell anyone, okay? I can't risk my enemies or anybody finding out about this.

Bloom: Don't worry; I'll assure you that I'll keep your secrets safe from harm.

Spyro the Dragon: Thanks, that means a lot. :D

Bloom: It's my pleasure. :) Dang… now, what am I going to say to my friends?

Spyro the Dragon: Just say that you tried everything and you couldn't look up anything that's related to the one you're searching for.

Bloom: I suppose they couldn't be mad at me if I said that to them.

Spyro the Dragon: Of course, they won't! What kind of friends are they if they yelled at you for not being able to find my Skylanders counterpart? Anyway, I've gotta go. I've got something planned with my friends and my brethren about the Year of the Dragon celebration. I'll see ya later.

Bloom: Bye! Have fun!

* * *

><p>Flowerstar: The awkward moment when you realise that Solid Snake hates Sonic the Hedgehog for no apparent reason in <em>Super Smash Bros. Brawl<em>. At least, I have a reason but it's a long story and I don't wanna bore anyone with the details.

**10,000 others like this.**

* * *

><p>Moneybags wrote on Macy's wall: My, my, how funny it is to see you here! Why, I haven't spoke to you since the last time I have seen you with your friends.<p>

Macy: Not you again! Even though you've stalked Spyro too many times… well, that's what I've heard but that doesn't mean you can invade my privacy and stalk me too! DX Get outta my sight!

Moneybags: Ah, ah, ah, not until you listen to my offer.

Macy: Why should I? You're gonna fleece me off of my gems just like everybody else!

Moneybags: Nonsense! I am just doing business with you like a typical salesman.

Macy: A typical salesman who goes on a gem-swindling spree! I wouldn't be surprised if Spyro and Smokey are reading this right now.

Moneybags: I beg to differ; those insolent, lifeguard brats may be extremely occupied with their duties to notice this.

Spyro the Dragon: Who says we are? I can't believe you would stoop so low!

Macy: Spoke too soon.

Moneybags: It isn't what it looks like! I was offering a bargain she could not refuse.

Spyro the Dragon: If I have a gem every time I heard that one. Smokey, remind me to torch his butt when I get better.

Smokey the Dragon: Sure. But shouldn't we inform the dragon elders about this?

Spyro the Dragon: Nah, he's not that big of a deal. He's usually a minor problem but I should take care of him. Besides, there's nothin' like toasting slimeballs like him after a days worth of lying in bed. Look, I'm not in the mood right now so do us all a favour and take a long walk off a short pier.

**Smokey the Dragon likes this.**

Moneybags: I must say, I do not understand what you are attempting to say to me.

Smokey the Dragon: In other words, he's telling you to get lost.

Spyro the Dragon: Unless you want a repeat of what happened several years ago.

**Macy and Smokey the Dragon likes this. **

Moneybags: All right, all right, I will surrender but not until each of you children cough up 600 gems.

Spyro the Dragon: That does it, you're _SO_ askin' for it!

Smokey the Dragon: Spyro, you can't. You're sick, remember? How 'bout I do it?

Spyro the Dragon: …Fine, but save some butt-roasting for me. But if we see you at Dragon Shores again, you're gonna get a one-way ticket outta there!

Smokey the Dragon: I think Daniel or Stanley's rubbing off on you.

Spyro the Dragon: We have to be authoritive or no one's gonna take us seriously and we could risk losing our part-time jobs if we don't enforce the rules.

Smokey the Dragon: But we're not at Dragon Shores at the moment so we'll have to find some way to make that gem-stealing scum leave.

Spyro the Dragon: I suggest you block him, Macy. Otherwise he'll never leave us alone and he'll carry on annoying us 'til the end of time.

Macy: Nah, that's not true. I'll block him right now.

**Macy has now blocked Moneybags.**

Macy: There. Now, he'll never even think about pestering me.

Moneybags: How dare you block me, you impertinent kids! One way or another, I will somehow get my revenge on the three of you in order to claim the gems I rightfully earned.

Spyro the Dragon: Been there, done that! XD

**Macy and Smokey the Dragon likes this. **

Smokey the Dragon: Heh, heh! Good one, Spyro!

Macy: Lol, you just got pwned! Rofl!

Moneybags: Why I ought to…!

Spyro the Dragon: Running out of insults or retorts, are you? Face it; you don't have the brains to continue arguing with us even if you wanted to. XD

**Macy and Smokey the Dragon likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elora the Faun has poked Spyro the Dragon.<strong>

* * *

><p>Flowerstar: The awkward moment when there is a character called Pervy Margreth who made her first appearance in the episode, "<em>The New Student<em>", from the cartoon, _The Invisible Network of Kids_, have the same personality as my friend's original character, Macy, and probably the similar height as her. Is that a coincidence or what? Here's the summary of the episode: "_A new student, Pervy Margreth, comes to Pinkerton. Cold, ruthless and very intelligent, she quickly makes friends with Macbeth and unmasks the members of I.N.K. But what will she do with this info?_". It's used to show on POP at half past seven but now it's a pity that it hardly does.

**Macy and Pervy Margreth likes this.**

Macy: There is no way that is true!

Pervy Margreth: I'm afraid it is.

Macy: So, you're used to be evil just like me, huh?

Pervy Margreth: That's because I was lonely and I didn't have any friends after I left my previous school so I don't know how I should spend my days.

Macy: How peculiar… I hardly have any buddies 'cause I was trained to be heartless and uncaring to others and I suppose it's difficult to befriend anyone when they fear me all the time. But thanks to this particular guy, he showed me what it's like to be loved, to be surrounded with loyal companions and the fact there's more to life than using magic or treat anyone like dirt.

Pervy Margreth: One of the members of I.N.K. disguised as my past crush and when I discovered that it's Vin all along, he explained to me that if my love interest saw me how I've become and the fact I've been toying with other people, he wouldn't be pleased with me. Vin muttered the one thing that I'm missing in my life.

Macy: Which is friendship, I realised that too. My boyfriend and me started off as enemies and the more we bump into each other, the stronger our bond becomes to the point we began to hang around with each other more. From that day forward, we were friends until a certain day we become more than just friends.

Pervy Margreth: Unfortunately, I couldn't stay in Pinkerton because I have to transfer schools but I'm already used to that.

Macy: So now, I've made more chums than I did before.

Pervy Margreth: Me too. Wow, I guess we're like "sisters in arms"! ^_^ :-O

Macy: Precisely. :) Except that our back stories are different.

Pervy Margreth: I can't believe I'm saying this but do you want to become friends?

Macy: Of course I will! :D

Pervy Margreth: I'll send you a friend invitation as soon as possible.

Macy: Yeah, same here.

**Pervy Margreth likes this.**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, this is all I can come up with for this chapter. After doing tons of research, I started to remember back those underrated games such as <em>Croc: Legend of the Gobbos<em> and _Croc 2_. However, I have a feeling it will be difficult to get the characters in character, considering the fact I haven't played these games in years. Probably the only memory I can recall is watching my father play through the Crystal Island and fighting against the Secret Sentinel, who is a crystal version of Baron Dante. But everything else disappeared in time; I can barely remember anything from these games. Obviously, PlayStation One heroes like Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot overshadowed Croc. It would be weird and funny if Croc, the Gobbos, Baron Dante and the other characters somehow managed to have their own Facebook pages and accounts, though.

I decided to add a conversation between Macy and Pervy Margreth at the last minute 'cause after watching the episode, "_The New Student_", I realised Pervy had a lot in common with Topaz16's original character, Macy, who first appeared in "_A Yeti's Love_" and made her comeback in our collaboration, "_Sea, Sun and Sickness_". I then discussed it with my collab partner and that's when she started to see the coincidence and she agreed with me. It would be awesome if there were an oneshot or a short story about them.

Anyhoo, I'm so sorry for the slight delay. I was working on my _Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_ review, in time for Chinese New Year. As all of you are aware, the Year of the Dragon is nearly upon us and it comes every twelve years. There won't be another one 'til another twelve years. According to the list that I've got with the bookmark I bought in Hong Kong last year during the summer, the characteristics of the Year of the Dragon are: Charismatic, Self Confident, Energetic and a Natural Leader. Ironically, they kinda fit the good ol' Spyro perfectly, huh? Besides the London 2012 Olympics, Chinese New Year is what I'm looking forward to. Speaking of that, it starts on Monday 23rd January and the celebration always lasts for fifteen days.

If I have plenty of time to write up the fourth chapter, I'll do a chapter dedicated to the Year of the Dragon and Chinese New Year but hence this celebration, Spyro, Jake Long and the other characters from the original _Spyro the Dragon_ series and _American Dragon: Jake Long_ will appear in the upcoming chapter.

Since nobody has requested any original characters or more characters to appear in this chapter, only the characters I've chosen will make their appearance here for now. As you would expect in this chapter, there are loads of references from certain video game series, cartoons, real life scenarios and some of my stories at every corner.

It seems like we can get away with all sorts of things since the admins are obviously not taking their jobs and rules seriously which is why I still see an unlimited amount of interactive fanfictions, song fanfictions, chat room, forum or Facebook-like stories, interview fanfics on this website these days, which can be a good thing for most of us on this website. As usual, tell me your opinions via reviews and let me know if you spotted any spelling mistakes, grammar errors and typos. If you don't like this chapter or the story, keep your negative comments to yourself before you expose them in public.


	4. Year of the Dragon 2012

In celebration of the Year of the Dragon, I began working on this chapter on the 20th January at 5:09pm, just in case I'm too busy celebrating Chinese New Year with family on the Monday 23rd January as well as playing _Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_. Unlike the previous chapters, this one is very special 'cause this is all about Chinese New Year so don't expect any Mario characters and other video game and cartoon characters popping up in this chapter. To celebrate Chinese New Year and the Year of the Dragon, you'll obviously expect more statuses and conversations from classic Spyro, Jake Long and their friends. Surprisingly, characters from _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ will make their appearances too; due to after watching several episodes and realising that it's the kind of show I just hate to love. I was wondering what's all the fuss about and why a handful of my American pals seemed to like it so I decided to check it out to see if it's any good. I wish I could go on about it in my authoress' notes but this cartoon has nothing to do with Chinese New Year. Even though the characters from _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ are mainly not about dragons, Juniper Lee and her allies turned up in this chapter 'cause they also celebrate this extraordinary event.

Hence the title, there will be tons of references from _Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_ as well as a couple of references from the _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ episode, "_Secret of My Excess_". Also, the discussion concerning Spyro starting a conversation about a fanart he has seen is a reference to "LET'S TAKE OVER EQUESTRIA :D" by darkeiya from the deviantART website. The chat between them is based on how I thought of their opinions about Ripto hooking up with Trixie are. Of course, by looking at the fanart, characters like Spyro are disgusted by their villainous union.

It's weird that whenever I see Spike in any of the _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ episodes, he kinda reminds me of the good ol' Spyro for some odd reason. Then again, I'm not the only person who thinks that from catching a glimpse of one of the comments on Youtube. In a way it sorta takes me back to my childhood 'cause I used to love _My Little Pony_ (as in the old-school ponies from the late 90's or 1998 of the second generation that lived in Ponyland) but at the same time it isn't the same. For certain things, I still can't stand it when times have changed and stuff alters along as the years go by.

Not to mention, there are references from the _American Dragon: Jake Long_ episode, "_Year of the Jake_". Just like the previous chapters, there will be more references to past classic Spyro games, video games, cartoons and previous fanfictions from my list of stories. I suppose I shouldn't include a disclaimer this time, due to DFKJR's review for the third chapter and to make this chapter extra special.

By the way, if you're wondering "WTH" stands for, it means "What the heck" instead of the other meaning so don't go thinking the wrong way.

Without delay, here's the fourth chapter of this fanfiction!

* * *

><p>Smokey the Dragon wrote on Spyro the Dragon's wall: Hey, Spyro! Are you goin' to the Year of the Dragon festival?<p>

Spyro the Dragon: You bet!

**Sparx the Dragonfly, Smokey the Dragon, Hunter the Cheetah, Bartholomew and Macy likes this. **

Smokey the Dragon: I've heard that we get fifteen days off to celebrate it starting from the 23rd January. In fact, all of the members of our lifeguard team are taking their breaks.

Spyro the Dragon: Awesome! ^_^ This is just what I needed to relax from lifeguard duties and the constant battles Sparx and I been through with our enemies.

Sparx the Dragonfly: Do you think the fairies are going to deliver 150 more dragon eggs to the Dragon Realms?

Spyro the Dragon: I highly doubt that, I bet there will be more eggs being brought to our land this time.

Smokey the Dragon: Too bad Stanley doesn't seem to be in a right mood to par-tay. :(

Spyro the Dragon: Typical guy. -_-' There's more to life than just work.

Smokey the Dragon: Yeah, you tell 'im, Spyro! Unfortunately, he can't answer your message 'cause he doesn't have his own account here.

Hunter the Cheetah: Yo, Spyro! Do ya think the Sorceress will come back from the beyond the grave, seeking revenge on you?

Spyro the Dragon: Dream on, Hunter! As long as there's no one who's intending to steal the dragon eggs this time, we've got nothing to worry about.

Sparx the Dragonfly: You sound like you're so sure of it.

Macy: Well, what if a villainess or villain is bent on nabbing them?

Spyro the Dragon: Macy, you're the reigning queen of negativity. -_-

Macy: I meant everything I said, I'm just raining on your parade.

Spyro the Dragon: No offense, but you've gotta lay off the lack of enthusiasm 'cause it's not gonna help us be in the spirit of this shindig.

Bartholomew: Try to loosen up, Macy. Besides, this is gonna be the first Year of the Dragon party you've ever been to. ^_^

Macy: What's the point of coming when I'm not a dragon myself?

Spyro the Dragon: Even though you're not a dragon, that doesn't mean you can't turn up at this fantastic bash.

Macy: …Fine. I'll show up but I'll get there with Bartholomew.

Spyro the Dragon: Now, that's the right attitude!

* * *

><p><strong>Spyro the Dragon has poked Elora the Faun.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spyro the Dragon wrote on Jacob Luke "Jake" Long's wall: Hey, Jake. Are you psyched for the Year of the Dragon?<p>

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Wassup, Spy! I suppose I am 'cause it's part of my culture and heritage. I think we're celebratin' it in a different way from yours. Wanna mingle 'n' chillax with me at the Big Apple?

Spyro the Dragon: Sorry Jake, but I have to remain behind in the Dragon Realms.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Aww, man! D= No worries, there's always tomorrow for you and ya homeys to visit me in New York City. By the way, how are ya feelin'? Ya dragonfly homey told me that ya ain't yourself.

Spyro the Dragon: What in the Dragon Realms are you talking about? O_o

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Ya know, that wack sickness of yours.

Spyro the Dragon: I'm still sick but I'm coping with it well.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Are ya positive? A coughin' fit sounds like a totally gnarly thing to suffer from.

Spyro the Dragon: Wait a sec, who told you that?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Ya best mate, Sparky.

Spyro the Dragon: Sparx isn't gonna like that nickname that you've addressed him by and I'll have a word with him.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Ya don't like it?

Spyro the Dragon: The nickname isn't the problem. I suppose it's okay to let you in on my secret, as long as you don't blab to anyone about it.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Don't worry ya little scaly head 'bout it, Spy. Your secret's safe with me.

Spyro the Dragon: Thanks, Jake. I knew I could count on you to keep things confidential.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Hey, don't even sweat it! It's what best mates are for! ^_^

**Spyro the Dragon likes this.**

Spyro the Dragon: Hmm… hey! I've got an idea! How about you and our friends come to the Year of the Dragon festival?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: I'll lay down the info on my homeys before I get back to ya with a reply.

Spyro the Dragon: Anyway, I've gotta go to get ready for the party.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Peace out, S!

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter the Cheetah has poked Bianca.<strong>

* * *

><p>Juniper Lee wrote on her wall: Kung Hei Fat Choi, my friends and family! ^_^<p>

**Jacob Luke "Jake" Long, Ah Mah, Monroe, Ray Ray and 2,000 others like this. **

Ah Mah: Kung Hei Fat Choi to you too, my granddaughter. :)

Monroe: Happy Chinese New Year, lass! :D

Ray Ray: Happy Year of the Dragon, sis! ^_^ Rawr!

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Kung who what where?

Juniper Lee: *_facepalms_* It means, "Happy Chinese New Year". Has your family ever informed you about this?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Not that I know of.

Juniper Lee: You weren't paying attention to them, were you?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Don't blame me; I've already got better things to do.

Juniper Lee: What's more important than listening to your parents or family members giving you a lecture on Chinese New Year?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: How the heck should I know what they're enlighten me 'bout? I was listenin' to my MP3 player.

Fu Dog: Hey kid, remember what the old man said? He said and I quote, "Yes, you grew up in America, Jake, but your roots come from China. If you don't know where you're from, you won't know where you're going." I think that's what he told you.

Monroe: He has a point there.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Who has a point?

Monroe: Either your old man or that dog, lad.

Juniper Lee: You should really appreciate your culture, Jake. Maybe you'll learn a lot of things from this holiday. Of course, I had to.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Fine, fine. Then again, I've already learnt tons of stuff from the celebration several years ago.

Juniper Lee: That's the spirit, Jake! :D What made you eventually learn the virtues of Chinese New Year?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Tryin' to undo the mistakes that I've caused and revertin' things back to the way everythin' should be such as gettin' back the stuff from Gramps' shop I gave and battlin' three, wack demons with the help from my li'l sis and Fu Dog.

Fu Dog: 'Cause if we didn't, the bad luck in Gramps' shop will continue and more unlucky events will descend upon us. Misfortune in a magical store is the worst kind of bad luck there is!

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: I'm just relieved that entire catastrophe is all over.

Fu Dog: Furthermore, cleaning on Chinese New Year is against tradition. Sure, they may be superstitious but they are ten thousand years of culture.

**Juniper Lee, Ah Mah, Monroe and Ray Ray likes this. **

Juniper Lee: I don't remember my grandmother informing me about this.

Monroe: Now, that's something we don't learn everyday!

Fu Dog: We should let Spyro know about this at some point. I don't think that kid heard about this.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Heard that. *_nods_*

* * *

><p>Spyro the Dragon wrote on his wall: Alright! ^_^ The Year of the Dragon is finally here! w00t! Let's make the most of it, everyone! :D<p>

**Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Cheetah, Elora the Faun, Zoe the Fairy, The Professor, Smokey the Dragon, Daniel the Dragon, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, Agent 9, Bartholomew, Macy, Isabelle the Fairy, Ling Ling, Li, Chi Chi, Lei, Feng, Tsai, Sing Sing and Shui and 23,000 others likes this.**

Hunter the Cheetah: Too bad that mushroom-faced DJ can't show up.

Spyro the Dragon: His name is DJ Toad, Hunter. -_-' Why in the Dragon Realms would we need a disk jockey for our shindig?

Hunter the Cheetah: Sorry, my bad. It's been a while since we've last seen him.

Spyro the Dragon: The last time we've encountered him is the New Year's party. Then again, Jake Long can't come either.

Hunter the Cheetah: Aww man! Why not? D=

Spyro the Dragon: I'm sure he has better things to do and besides, he's occupied with celebrating Chinese New Year with his allies and relatives. Lol, did you make a reference to our New York City friend just now? XD

Hunter the Cheetah: Nuh-uh. I'm just bummed that he can't turn up at our bash.

Spyro the Dragon: Yes, you did. =P You can't deny that.

Hunter the Cheetah: But I swear I didn't steal Jake's line.

Spyro the Dragon: Whatever, I still think you are. =P

Sparx the Dragonfly: Stop arguing, you guys! This isn't a good start to the Year of the Dragon. :(

Spyro the Dragon: We weren't quarrelling; Hunter's not admitting that he's using Jake Long's line. If only I wasn't still sick, I would have lit up the firework rockets. This sucks. :(

Smokey the Dragon: Well, you shouldn't be poorly in the first place.

Spyro the Dragon: Heroes get sick sometimes, Smokey. -_- So, you can't blame on the sick.

Elora the Faun: Or the injured.

Spyro the Dragon: Nobody's wounded right now, Elora. So, I don't see the point in you saying that.

Elora the Faun: Spyro… what am I going to do with you? -_-'

Spyro the Dragon: Anyway, tomorrow I'm assuming we're letting off lanterns into the sky… no, wait! That's what the pandas do, not us.

Elora the Faun: Pandas…?

Spyro the Dragon: They are the inhabitants of Bamboo Terrace, a realm from the Midday Gardens Home of the Forgotten Worlds. I have to help them 'cause the Rhynocs got nothing better to do than harassing them to no end. In return, they gave me a dragon egg.

Sparx the Dragonfly: Sometimes I wonder how that ended up in one of the pandas' grasp. Maybe they are secretly working for the Sorceress and they were tasked with guarding the eggs for her.

Spyro the Dragon: I don't know what is going on in that little head of yours, Sparx. I think you're giving this a bit more thought. O_o -_-'

Gildas the Dragon: Spyro, my friend! :D I've got great news for you and your buddies! ^_^

Spyro the Dragon: Lay it on me. What's the news?

Gildas the Dragon: You'd be glad to hear that the Year of the Dragon celebration is almost ready. Meet me and the other dragon elders at Stone Hill.

Spyro the Dragon: Sure thing! We'll be there before you can say, "Dragon Realms"! :D …But shouldn't the party be at the Fireworks Factory in the Forgotten Worlds instead?

Gildas the Dragon: Sorry Spyro, but we do not have a clue of where it is.

Tomas the Dragon: Besides, what's the point of going there when the fairies have a tendency of delivering the dragon eggs here? We haven't seen the Forgotten Worlds in over 1,000 years.

Spyro the Dragon: Aww, snap. :(

Hunter the Cheetah: Wait a sec, where's Stone Hill?

Spyro the Dragon: *_facepalms_* It's one of the realms of the Artisans World. Don't tell me you've forgotten already? -_-' In case you don't know where the portal is, it's located in the main area of the homeworld. You can't miss it.

Hunter the Cheetah: Thanks for giving me directions, Spyro! ^_^

Spyro the Dragon: No problem. ;) I still can't believe you don't remember where it is; you used to temporarily live there for crying out loud! D=

Hunter the Cheetah: Oh, now I remember! I think…

Spyro the Dragon: We dropped from exhaustion after partying 'til the wee hours of the morning, does that ring a bell?

Hunter the Cheetah: Heck, yeah! :) But don't say, "wee", okay? I'm dying to use the restroom.

Spyro the Dragon: If you don't have the decency to hold it in, shouldn't you have gone to the toilet before speaking to me? Lol, you said it yourself right now. XD

Hunter the Cheetah: I can't talk to ya, I really gotta go! Brb.

Spyro the Dragon: Forget this, I can't be bothered to wait for you. We'll meet up at the party, all right? See ya!

* * *

><p>Jacob Luke "Jake" Long wrote on his wall: I'd like to wish my playas and my peeps a groovy Chinese New Year!<p>

**Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Cheetah, Bianca, Rose, Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski, Trixie Carter, Haley Kay Long, Kara Oracle, Sara Oracle, Fu Dog and 2,012 others like this.**

Fu Dog: Hey, kid! I didn't know you're in the spirit of this celebration! Ah-goo-goo-goo! XD

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: FYI, I've already learnt a lesson from that cursed demon fiasco at Chinatown. Those red envelopes are off da hook! :D Oh, yeah! 'Cause money talks! ^_^

Haley Kay Long: On the contrary, you still haven't learnt a lesson. Actually, the red envelopes are supposed to symbolise luck and they aren't meant to be received as money.

Sun Park: Precisely, Haley.

Trixie Carter: Now, that's what I call bling, bling!

Haley Kay Long: I know this is probably none of my business but where is that purple-scaled cutie, Jake?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Ya mean, Spyro? I hate to burst your bubble but he ain't here. He's too busy, partyin' with his homeys in the Dragon Realms.

Haley Kay Long: I never pictured him as the sort of guy to be a partier. What kind of festivity he and his companions are commemorating?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: It's called the Year of the Dragon festival, Hales. We're lettin' our hair down too. By the way, why is this year such a big deal?

Haley Kay Long: I have heard that the Year of the Dragon is the luckiest year out of all the animal years from the Chinese Zodiac. Also, it might be the most important or powerful animal year of them all.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Alright! ^_^ Now you're talkin'! :D Dragons FTW! :)

Haley Kay Long: I hate to sound dumb but what does "FTW" stand for?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Have ya been livin' underneath a rock, sis? O_o It means, "For The Win".

Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski: Dudes, "Rappin' Babies" is on the internet again! :D

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: You're goin' on 'bout that again, Spud? It's out with the old and in with the new, y'know.

Trixie Carter: Yeah, ya gotta lay off the internet vids, Spudinski. Times have changed and ya gotta let go of the past, Spud!

Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski: Hey! What's wrong with keeping the nostalgic memories of watching old internet videos in my heart?

Haley Kay Long: There is nothing wrong with it, the past and childhood makes us who we are as a person and we cannot forget that. Unfortunately, time fades and disappears into history and the timeline.

Kara Oracle: Sounds like you've discovered cyberspace again, Jake.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Yep, 'cause this is the only website I can reach Spyro and his allies and chat with my homeboys and homegirls.

Sara Oracle: Ooooh! How exciting! ^_^

Kara Oracle: Uh-huh. Sounds cool.

Sara Oracle: Yay! Would you like to know your vision?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Sure, I've got plenty of time to spare. :)

Kara Oracle: The good news is this year will go in your favour. Yippee.

Sara Oracle: The bad news is this year isn't the animal year you were born on and the fact this year isn't a good year for people that are born in the Year of the Dog. Aren't you "all fired up" for this year? :D

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Are you kiddin'? I'm all for this year! ^_^

Kara Oracle: But this isn't your animal year.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: So what? I'm a dragon, aren't I? So, I should feel fired up for the Year of the Dragon.

Kara Oracle: Yes, you are the American Dragon but that doesn't mean you can't be born in the Year of the Dragon.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Aww, maaaaaan! If only I wasn't a Pisces. :( Hmm… if this year ain't a radical year for the homeys that were born in the Year of the Dog, does this mean Fu and I can't get along? D=

Haley Kay Long: Do not believe in everything the Chinese Zodiac tells you.

Sun Park: It is not against tradition. It is just like the Astrology Horoscope, not everything is confirmed true.

Haley Kay Long: The animal year you are born in, depends on the year you were born on.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Any more visions y'all wanna lay down on me, Oracle Twins?

Kara Oracle: I'm sorry, Jake. We don't have any until the visions come to us. By the way, the last good news is the world won't end this year. Hooray.

Sara Oracle: Life's too short to stop a little bad news from living; you should really keep that mind if you carry on dwelling on that. Hee hee! XD

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Totally! :) I gotta keep my mind calm and positive as well as lookin' forward to what the future will bring me.

Sara Oracle: That's a super duper attitude! ^_^ Your younger sister should keep that in mind when she finds out her crush already found the love of his life.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: It's a good thing I didn't tell my sis about that otherwise she'll be heartbroken when she discovered the fact that Spyro has already hooked himself up with his main squeeze.

Sara Oracle: What she doesn't know, it won't hurt her. Tee, hee hee. ^_^

Kara Oracle: Unless you keep your mouth shut about it.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Don't worry your pretty heads 'bout it, you're lookin' at the mac-daddy of the NYC here! ;)

**Kara Oracle and Sara Oracle likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca has poked Hunter the Cheetah.<strong>

* * *

><p>Smokey wrote on his wall: This is very boring in my forest after that Wizpig fiasco. Will someone talk to me?<p>

Smokey the Dragon: WTH? :-O

Spyro the Dragon: What's wrong?

Smokey the Dragon: An unknown guy had some nerve to use my name! D=

Spyro the Dragon: Nah, I'm pretty sure it's a coincidence. Your name could be common amongst our race.

Smokey: You are quite right. It's been a while since I last spoken to somebody. In fact, it's about time I've got a chance to converse with anyone who's the same species as me.

Spyro the Dragon: Oh boy. And here I thought our homeworld is weird. O_o

**Smokey the Dragon likes this. **

Smokey the Dragon: So, who in blazes are you?

Smokey: I'm Smokey the Dragon from the Greenwood Forest that is a part of the Timber Island. I dwell within my castle that is located somewhere in my forest.

Smokey the Dragon: No way! I'm Smokey!

Spyro the Dragon: Welcome to my world. -_-' It's bad enough that there's already three versions of Spyros. D=

Smokey the Dragon: I think I'm gonna collapse from total shock right now.

Spyro the Dragon: Not so fast, Smokey! I'm certain there's a logical explanation behind this. Hmm… so the other Smokey's from another world, huh?

Smokey: That's correct. Who are you guys?

Spyro the Dragon: I guess it wouldn't hurt to introduce ourselves to a stranger. Anyway, I'm Spyro and I'm the famous protector of the Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds. The Smokey from my world is my colleague and one of my friends.

Smokey: It's very nice to meet you two. I know this may be none of my business but what do you mean by "colleague"?

Spyro the Dragon: When I'm not defending any of the worlds on a daily basis, I'm one of the part-time lifeguards of Dragon Shores. The same goes for my workmate.

Smokey: Aren't you busy as it is?

Spyro the Dragon: It may not be easy to handle multiple responsibilities at once or at a time but I'm positive that I can handle 'em, no matter what situation I'm in.

**Smokey likes this.**

Smokey: It sounds exciting. What is this "Dragon Shores" you speak of?

Spyro the Dragon: Dragon Shores is a popular beach where dragons come to relax, soak up some rays, surf, have the time of their lives and watch the waves approach the seaside and retreat occasionally. I know it's a mouthful to listen but it's worth travelling to there. Believe me, it's pure paradise. You ought to get outta your usual pattern and visit there if you want.

Smokey the Dragon: However, the weather and temperature isn't the same. They change at night. A few miles away from the seashore is an amusement that I bet Spyro has been to tons of times.

**Smokey likes this. **

Spyro the Dragon: We'll explain more if you do intend on making your way to there.

Smokey: I'll think about it before I decide. I still have to stay put to keep an eye on the forest, in case the racers turn up.

Spyro the Dragon: All right then. Just let us know if you change your mind.

* * *

><p>Jacob Luke "Jake" Long wrote on Juniper Lee's wall: Yo, June! How's the Year of the Dragon for ya so far?<p>

Juniper Lee: It's fantastic but I still hate the idea of cleaning up my room before the first day of Chinese New Year. -_-'

**Jacob Luke "Jake" Long likes this.**

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Who does?

Juniper Lee: Nobody does. I'm positive no one likes cleaning his or her room or house. As usual, my grandmother's on her yearly cleaning spree.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: It's a rhetorical question, June. You're ain't supposed to answer it.

Juniper Lee: Oops, I thought I was meant to reply to it. Do you have to clean your room as well?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Yeah 'cause it's part of the… er… um…

Juniper Lee: Traditions?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Oh, yeah. That's what I was tryin' to say. By the way, do ya have any plans?

Juniper Lee: Other than celebrating Chinese New Year with my family and my grandma, not so much. Unfortunately, I still have to keep evil creature features at bay each day.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Same here. :( But sometimes, bein' the Am-Drag kinda rocks!

Juniper Lee: Well, that's one of the perks of being a hero.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Totally! :D Bad dudes beware 'cause the American Dragon's in the house!

Juniper Lee: Let's hope none of our adversaries are intending on ruining this holiday.

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Or they're totally askin' for it!

Juniper Lee: Sorry I had to go so sudden but it looks like I've spoken so soon, my bracelet just hummed. It looks like those creeps didn't learn their lesson and are back for more butt-whupping. I'll talk to you later, all right?

Jacob Luke "Jake" Long: Have fun whuppin' ya enemies' sorry butts!

* * *

><p><em>Haley Kay Long is in a relationship with Spyro the Dragon.<em>

Spyro the Dragon: WTH? :-O

Haley Kay Long: What do you think?

Spyro the Dragon: Look, Haley, I hate to break it up to you but I'm not interested in forming a relationship with you.

Haley Kay Long: Can't you see it that we're made for each other?

Spyro the Dragon: But I hardly knew you! D=

Haley Kay Long: I'm Jake's younger sister, don't you remember?

Spyro the Dragon: I know you are but that doesn't mean that we're a couple. We barely went through so much together. What's more, you're younger than me and Jake put together.

Haley Kay Long: It doesn't matter that we have different ages; being with you is all that matters.

Spyro the Dragon: The other problem is we live in separate worlds. I hate to leave you heartbroken but we're friends and nothing more, it will smear my reputation if anyone sees us doing mushy things as a pair. Can you please change this status?

Haley Kay Long: But Spy—

Spyro the Dragon: No buts. You're too young to be in love, much less be with me.

Haley Kay Long: Aren't you young too?

Spyro the Dragon: That's not the point! How should I put this simply and slowly? I. Don't. Have. Feelings. For. You. You got that?

Haley Kay Long: Y-You d-don't l-love m-me…?

Spyro the Dragon: That's what I've been trying to tell you.

Haley Kay Long: Well, if that's how you feel about us. :(

_Haley Kay Long is now single._

Spyro the Dragon: Besides, I'm already in love with someone else. Oops!

Haley Kay Long: H-How co-could y-you?

Spyro the Dragon: Haley, you have to go on and find the right guy for yourself. I'm sure there are other guys out there, besides me.

Haley Kay Long: I-I'm ne-never speaking to you again! DX

Spyro the Dragon: Haley, come back! I'm sorry!

* * *

><p><em>Ember the Dragon is in a relationship with Bandit Armadillo. <em>

Bandit Armadillo: Thank you so much, my sweetheart. ^_^

Ember the Dragon: Anything for you, my cowboy. :D

**Bandit Armadillo likes this.**

Ember the Dragon: I hope either Spyro or Flame doesn't mind that you're my boyfriend.

Bandit Armadillo: Don't worry, my sweet. I'm certain they wouldn't mind.

Ember the Dragon: Although, I've heard Spyro already had the hots for a different female but I'm not sure if that's confirmed.

Bandit Armadillo: Love is in the air, it seems. :)

Ember the Dragon: Exactly. :D

Bandit Armadillo: Do you have plans on how we should spend our days as a couple, babe?

Ember the Dragon: Well… there's the Year of the Dragon festival. It's not over yet; it won't end until all fifteen days are finished.

Bandit Armadillo: We could set off the fireworks.

Ember the Dragon: I presumed one of Spyro's friends already filled in that position, I assume his name is Sgt. Byrd or something like that. Spyro would have fired them off but he couldn't 'cause he fell ill with the influenza.

Bandit Armadillo: That's unfortunate. Will he be all right?

Ember the Dragon: He'll be fine. If he can single-handedly freed everyone and both of us from the Shadow Realm, I assure you he can handle the flu. We can worry our butts off about him later.

Bandit Armadillo: I agree because fretting over him won't help him recover from his sickness. For now, we should celebrate like we've never celebrated before. What do you have in mind, my sweet?

Ember the Dragon: Hmm… we could either dance the night away or kiss underneath the moonlight. What do you think?

Bandit Armadillo: I like these ideas, Ember. :)

**Ember the Dragon likes this.**

* * *

><p>Sheila the Kangaroo wrote on her wall: Crikey! :-O The awkward moment when you realise every time you kick the boulders into smithereens at Spooky Swamp from Midday Garden Home, they somehow materialise again by falling from the sky. O_o<p>

Spyro the Dragon: Now, that's something I don't see everyday. Ha! I believe it when I see it.

**Hunter the Cheetah likes this. **

Hunter the Cheetah: Yeah, when penguins fly! XD

Spyro the Dragon: Actually, that already happened. Sgt. Byrd has the ability to fly freely, remember?

Hunter the Cheetah: Whoops! Sorry, my bad.

Spyro the Dragon: Hunter, nobody can surpass you in forgetting and misplacing stuff. -_-'

Sparx the Dragonfly: No, it's true you guys. She's not joking or lying, that really happened.

Spyro the Dragon: Yeah, right.

Hunter the Cheetah: Oh my gosh! It's raining boulders of doom! D=

Spyro the Dragon: Okay, now you're over exaggerating, Hunter. Ha, ha, very funny. -_-'

Sparx the Dragonfly: If you don't believe us, just visit Sheila's part of Spooky Swamp and then you'll find out the truth.

Sheila the Kangaroo: Besides, we see weird and quirky things every single day of our lives, mates.

Spyro the Dragon: That is true but boulders plummeting to the ground from the sky? That's a bit much. -_-'

Sparx the Dragonfly: How 'bout we discuss about something else? We're getting nowhere with this conversation.

Spyro the Dragon: Sure! Anything but boulders dropping from the sky this time.

* * *

><p>Spike: Aiding Twilight Sparkle as her assistant and sending letters from her to Princess Celestia sure is tiring! I think posting up a status would do nicely. :)<p>

Spyro the Dragon: WTH? Didn't I whupped your sorry butt? How the heck did you came back?

Spike: What are you talking about? I never met you before, much less heard about you.

Spyro the Dragon: Hmm… that's odd. There is a monster I defeated that many years ago who goes by the name of Spike.

Spike: Fine, I'll change my name to make it less confusing for you.

**Spike has changed his name to Spike the Dragon.**

Spike the Dragon: There. Are you happy now?

Spyro the Dragon: Wait a sec? You're a dragon? :-O

Spike the Dragon: Yeah. Why are you so surprised?

Spyro the Dragon: The Spike I encountered is one of the monsters that are sent from the Sorceress.

Spike the Dragon: I don't know what you're going on about.

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry if I'm intruding in the conversation but aren't you too young to be on the internet, Spike? Who are you speaking to?

Spike the Dragon: A dragon from a different dimension… I think… who is called Spyro.

Twilight Sparkle: I hope he's friendly. From what the ponies and I faced previously in the past, they weren't pleasant at all.

Spyro the Dragon: Don't worry; the dragons from my world and I aren't like that. We're completely the opposite; compared to the ones you're used to.

Twilight Sparkle: He's sounds nice enough for me, Spike. I do apologise for the interruption, sir.

Spyro the Dragon: Hey… no need to be polite. Oh, and I'm sorry for my outburst earlier… er…

Spike the Dragon: Spike. I'm Spike the Dragon.

Spyro the Dragon: Nice to meet ya. ^_^ So, who's your friend who just suddenly spoke up?

Spike the Dragon: Her name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm just her assistant, how about you?

Spyro the Dragon: I'm Spyro and I'm renowned as the heroic protector of the Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds.

**Spike the Dragon and Twilight Sparkle likes this.**

Spike the Dragon: Wow… your job's just as big as mine! :-O

Twilight Sparkle: Not to mention, incredibly adequate which makes you a respectable young man.

Spyro the Dragon: Erm… thanks? ^^;

Spike the Dragon: Boy, am I starving! Man… I could go for some gemstones right 'bout now.

Spyro the Dragon: Oooookay… yeah, well, I don't eat gems. I collect them; they are used as currency in my homeworld.

Spike the Dragon: Can I have some?

Spyro the Dragon: Uh… no. Besides, don't you have gems of your own?

Spike the Dragon: Gimme! Gimme!

Spyro the Dragon: It's impossible to give them to you on the internet. Also, we live in different worlds that will make it unlikely for this to happen.

Spike the Dragon: Spike want!

Spyro the Dragon: Oh, give me a break! Just lay off the gems for one day!

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, let's be reasonable about this. How about I offer you a few gemstones after we log off this social networking website? How does that sound?

Spike the Dragon: Nuh-uh! More! More!

Spyro the Dragon: I think you two needs to sort this out by yourselves. I'm outta here.

Twilight Sparkle: Please behave, Spike. It is bad enough your appalling attitude made our new friend leave.

Spike the Dragon: Aww… :(

Twilight Sparkle: This is what happens when your greediness lead you to losing newfound friends, even new ones outside Equestria and Ponyville. Maybe Rarity will give you a good talking to.

* * *

><p>Spyro the Dragon: Seriously, some music tracks in my game series of my adventures have the weirdest vocals sometimes. O_o<p>

Sparx the Dragonfly: Whatever do you mean by that?

Spyro the Dragon: A few music tracks like the one from Magma Cone had strange lyrics or vocals in it.

**Sparx the Dragonfly likes this. **

Sparx the Dragonfly: Now, I see where you're going with this discussion. It sounds like, "NOM, NOM, NOM, NOOOOOOM", or something like that as if an unidentified person is chewing on something that is edible.

**Spyro the Dragon likes this. **

Spyro the Dragon: Yeah, what's up with that?

Elora the Faun: I assume it is to make the music quirkier and to add more uniqueness to it, giving it more originality.

Spyro the Dragon: That's a nice way of summing it up.

Elora the Faun: Why thank you, Spyro.

Spyro the Dragon: No problem! ;)

* * *

><p><em>Spike the Dragon is in a relationship with Rarity.<em>

**Rarity likes this.**

Spike the Dragon: What do you think, Rarity?

Rarity: Why, aren't you the sweetest, little dragon that ever dwelled in Ponyville? ^_^ That is the kindest thing you have ever done.

Spike the Dragon: Oh, please stop it. You're embarrassing me. Although, I do like to be flattered. :)

Rarity: A little thing like that deserves a splendid gift. I wish I could present it to you, however it would make more sense if I do it in person.

Spike the Dragon: Oh, boy! Oh, boy! What is it? More gemstones?

Rarity: You must simmer down, Spike. Remember, you need to control your greed.

Twilight Sparkle: Yes, we do not want a repeat of last time. Do you recall the last time you grew to your monstrous size and wrecked havoc on Ponyville; due to the fact you are demanding more presents from other ponies?

Spike the Dragon: I swear I promise I will never steal and demand stuff from other ponies and anybody ever again.

Twilight Sparkle: It is better to give than to receive. As a matter of fact, I believe you owe someone an apology.

Spike the Dragon: You two?

Twilight Sparkle: Nope. A certain heroic dragon from the Dragon Realms.

Spike the Dragon: Dang. :(

* * *

><p>Spyro the Dragon: The horrifying moment when you realise you just seen a piece of fanart of Ripto and whoever that is in one picture. Ugh… that picture's gonna plague me with nightmares for the rest of my life.<p>

Elora the Faun: I think you're exaggerating this, Spyro.

Spyro the Dragon: Oh, am I? Then, look at the fanart yourself.

Spike the Dragon: Arrrrrgh! My eyes, my eyes! DX

Twilight Sparkle: I am never going to sleep again. -_-

Elora the Faun: I… I… think I've seen even worse things than Ripto seizing control of Avalar.

Ripto: What is the meaning of this? How dare you upload an atrocious monstrosity such as this, dragon?

Spyro the Dragon: Look, Shorty, it's not my fault this time and don't put the guilt on me for something I didn't do.

Ripto: Hmph! Unlikely! After all the trouble and interference you've caused throughout the years, why should I believe you, purple pest?

The Great And Powerful Trixie: I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, does not approve this pitiful piece of artwork. Who is responsible for this dreadfulness?

Ripto: My gems are on the purple brat who did this.

Spike the Dragon: Hey!

Ripto: I don't mean you; I'm referring to that infernal dragon.

Spyro the Dragon: Oh sure, blame it on me. -_-'

Ripto: Now, remove this blasted artwork or else!

Spyro the Dragon: Or else what, Shorty? Didn't I already block you?

Ripto: Heh, heh, I have ways to somehow keep in touch with you. No matter… I'll make you get rid of it myself!

Spyro the Dragon: FYI, you really need to think hard before you wrongly accuse somebody. I already told you, I didn't do this!

Twilight Sparkle: Guys, let's be sensible about this. There's no use in arguing, it will make the situation even worse as it already has been!

Spyro the Dragon: I'm not gonna sit there and let that shrimp get away with pointing the finger at me. I'm gonna report you right now!

Ripto: Fine! Report me then, see if I care! Let's settle this once and for all, you and me at my arena in the Winter Tundra. One way or another, I'll make sure you'll pay for all the misery you've caused me as well as this unbearable horrendousness you call a piece of artwork!

Spyro the Dragon: Oh, yeah? Bring it on, Shorty!

Elora the Faun: No! Do not fight him, Spyro! Your health will be in jeopardy.

Spyro the Dragon: Why not? I can take him on!

Elora the Faun: Ix-nay on the ick-stay.

Spyro the Dragon: Huh?

Elora the Faun: We cannot allow Ripto know that you are… you-know-what. I'm conversing to you in Pig Latin so he doesn't know your current condition.

Spyro the Dragon: Oh, I get ya. ;) Then, how am I supposed to wipe the battleground with him?

Elora the Faun: We will figure out a way out of this mess somehow. For now, you mustn't get involved in this battle.

Ripto: Ahahahah!That's right, run away from our skirmish, you little brat!

Spike the Dragon: Boy, what a showdown this will be! I oughta get a bucket of popcorn and—

Twilight Sparkle: You will do no such thing, Spike! Furthermore, it is not possible to travel to an unknown environment, just to get involved in a pointless fight. Therefore, Princess Celestia will not allow this.

Spike the Dragon: Aww, snap. You always had to ruin my fun. :(

Twilight Sparkle: It is for the best, Spike. Let them handle the situation. It is not our scuffle, it is theirs.

* * *

><p>Spike the Dragon wrote on Spyro the Dragon's wall: I searched for a picture of you on the internet to see what you like and ended up with heaps of search results connecting to you. I hope I'm looking for the right one.<p>

Spyro the Dragon: Why in the Dragon Realms are you looking for pictures of me?

Spike the Dragon: I'm just figuring out why the fanbase seems to assume that I kinda look identical to you. Oh, and I almost forgot, I'm sorry for my behaviour. Will you forgive me?

Spyro the Dragon: As long as you stop asking for gems and pestering me.

Spike the Dragon: I Pinkie Pie-swear I won't do that sort of thing again.

Spyro the Dragon: You'd better not break your promise unless you wanna share the same fate as Moneybags and those evil scientists – Dr. N. Gin, N. Brio and N. Tropy.

Spike the Dragon: Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Spyro the Dragon: Come again? O_o

Spike the Dragon: I promise.

Spyro the Dragon: I certainly hope you are.

Spike the Dragon: By the way, I've heard a lot of fans are saying that I remind them of you.

Spyro the Dragon: Yeah, right. I don't look anything like you and vise versa.

Spike the Dragon: I still don't get that.

Spyro the Dragon: Me neither.

Spike the Dragon: Maybe 'cause we are both purple dragons and we're young.

Spyro the Dragon: But we have different eye, underbelly, spikes and scale colours, those are some of our differences. Not only that but we live in separate worlds and lead dissimilar lives. I have horns and wings and you don't.

Spike the Dragon: Dang… I couldn't come up with anything else that we have in common and what we don't.

Twilight Sparkle: Allow me to continue from where you left off, Spike. The other similarities between the two of you boys is you two are small and—

Pinkie Pie: Cutesy wootsy!

Spyro the Dragon: What? O_o

Pinkie Pie: Spikey-wikey showed me a photograph of you that he printed from a printer.

Spyro the Dragon: How the heck did you know about me?

Pinkie Pie: Spike told me. Now that I think about it, you kinda look like him.

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie's correct. Spike does bear a resemblance to you, he could be like your relative but I highly doubt that, considering he is numerous years younger than you and the fact is a baby dragon.

Spyro the Dragon: But that still doesn't explain how he is capable of speech at his age. Dragon hatchlings don't actually talk 'til they mature a little.

Twilight Sparkle: I have never reflected on that ever since he is hatched from his egg.

Spyro the Dragon: It's a long story but I don't wanna bore you with the details.

Twilight Sparkle: I never realised dragons could be intelligent.

**Spyro the Dragon likes this.**

Spyro the Dragon: When you're surrounded with baby dragons as long as I have, you'll understand why they are incapable of speech but I still don't get why they have the ability to do other things like for instance, juggling balls, that are beyond their age group.

Twilight Sparkle: Life is filled with unanswered questions sometimes, which is what is so phenomenal about both of our worlds.

* * *

><p>Spike the Dragon wrote on Spyro the Dragon's wall: So… what were you going on about when we first chatted to each other?<p>

Spyro the Dragon: Sorry, I got confused thinking that you were the Spike I fought that many years ago. He is sent by the Sorceress to get rid of me.

Spike the Dragon: How did you whup his butt?

Spyro the Dragon: Do you want the long story or the short one?

Spike the Dragon: Long one.

Spyro the Dragon: As soon as I touched down on the arena and disembarked off the whirligig, Sgt. Byrd informed me that another monster by the name of Spike ambushed me before I could arrive at Evening Lake Home, the third homeworld of the Forgotten Worlds. After Sgt. Byrd's explanation of the situation, the battle commences. I gave everything I got on Spike whilst my friend dropped magma balls for me to charge them into the monster's direction and he fires one plasma after the other from his weapon. After three or four hits, he jumps and lands on the ground that caused it to crack. The moment my companion dropped red crystal orbs that I used to my advantage, my flame breath is changed to a powerup version of my fire breath. The instant I inflicted three or four more hits, Sgt. Byrd dropped blue crystal orbs which I made use of, aiming them at Spike. Whenever I shoot them from my mouth, they swirl around in the direction they are launched. A few more hits should do him in. Once he is finally defeated, I rescued another dragon egg. It isn't an easy battle, considering the fact he used the orbs against me and smashed the rocks, preventing me from head butting them. That's as long as I can go.

Spike the Dragon: Wow! You're an amazing storyteller! :-O

**Spyro the Dragon likes this. **

Spyro the Dragon: You're just saying that. ^_^

Spike the Dragon: No, really you are! :D

Spyro the Dragon: Does your pal read you bedtime stories?

Spike the Dragon: Yeah, but they were boring. Don't tell Twilight Sparkle I said that, okay?

Spyro the Dragon: My lips are sealed; I won't blurt out your secret to her.

Spike the Dragon: I think your story is going to help me sleep tonight.

Spyro the Dragon: Thanks. :) It's a shame you don't need her to enlighten you with stories anymore. :(

Spike the Dragon: Who's the Sorceress?

Spyro the Dragon: The evil ruler of the Forgotten Worlds and a wicked witch who is behind the kidnapping of the dragon eggs. From what Bianca told me, the Sorceress is bent on killing the hatchlings to collect their wings, in order to concoct a spell for eternal life. Is it just me or most of the foes I fight against are dinosaurs? It's like as if the dinosaurs and dragons are meant to be enemies.

Spike the Dragon: Talk about twisted and wrong in so many ways just to get power.

Spyro the Dragon: I can't agree with you more. Since she's long gone, us dragons got nothing to worry about unless another evil villain plans on stealing the eggs for their own selfish, sinister reasons.

Rainbow Dash: Hey dragon boy, you're missing out on all the fun in Ponyville!

Spyro the Dragon: You've gotta be kidding me. -_-' You too?

Spike the Dragon: What are you talking about?

Spyro the Dragon: What's up with us being called, "dragon-boy", these days?

Spike the Dragon: I dunno but I mustn't keep the ponies waiting. See ya!

Spyro the Dragon: *_sigh_* First me, then Jake and now, Spike. -_-'

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Luke "Jake" Long has poked Spyro the Dragon.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spyro the Dragon: I can't believe the Year of the Dragon festival is nearly over. :(<p>

Smokey the Dragon: Yeah, I'm afraid so. Looks like we'll have to return to our lifeguard duties. Well, maybe not both of us unless you're still sick.

Spyro the Dragon: Shush! What if Ripto and the rest of my enemies are reading all of this right now?

Smokey the Dragon: Worry not, Spyro. Haven't you already blocked short-stuff?

Spyro the Dragon: Yeah, but not Gnasty Gnorc. In fact, I'll do it right now.

**Spyro the Dragon has now blocked Gnasty Gnorc.**

Spyro the Dragon: There. Now, they won't even think about checking what I'm up to.

Smokey the Dragon: Since when are you a worrywart? I hope your sickness isn't getting to you.

Spyro the Dragon: Heck no! Whatever makes you say that?

Smokey the Dragon: For starters, you're worried that your foes will discover about your illness. This isn't like you, y'know.

Spyro the Dragon: I am not worrying my butt off!

Smokey the Dragon: You can't deny it, I tell it by reading your message. Fretting isn't going to make you get better, Spyro. You need to stay strong. So, knock it off with being anxious, okay?

Spyro the Dragon: Oh, all right. I'll stop, if that's gonna make you happy.

Smokey the Dragon: I'm saying this for your own good 'cause that's what friends are for.

Spyro the Dragon: I'll try to forget about it but don't blame me if my adversaries somehow discover about my influenza and hunting me down by gate crashing the festivity.

Smokey the Dragon: As if that's gonna happen!

Spyro the Dragon: You kinda sound like me but not being fretful. XD

Smokey the Dragon: Don't be thinking the worst or it will happen.

Spyro the Dragon: And then I'll be jinxing myself. -_-'

Smokey the Dragon: Cheer up, Spyro. :) In the remaining two days, this shindig will make everything all right. :D In the meantime, let's enjoy the last few days of the party. Maybe that will help you take your mind off it.

* * *

><p>Spyro the Dragon: The embarrassing moment is when you protect an ice-skating polar bear from hockey-playing rhynocs to foil their efforts in whacking her with their sticks.<p>

**Sparx the Dragonfly and Elora the Faun likes this.**

Sparx the Dragonfly: I still recall this; those were the good ol' days. ^_^

Spyro the Dragon: At least you weren't doing this.

Elora the Faun: That isn't embarrassing at all; I find it sweet and thoughtful of you to defend the ice skater as if you were his or her bodyguard.

Spyro the Dragon: Flattery will get you nowhere, Elora. XD The question is… who threw the egg at her?

Sparx the Dragonfly: It's probably Moneybags 'cause he mentioned to us that he's one of the judges.

Spyro the Dragon: I wouldn't be so sure. It can be anyone.

Sparx the Dragonfly: This has the word, "speculation", written all over it.

Spyro the Dragon: Wouldn't it be weird if Nancy had her own page here?

Sparx the Dragonfly: I don't think so, she's probably too busy with practicing or competing in the Olympics. Hmm… a question strikes me; do you think she has a crush on you?

Spyro the Dragon: Sparx, it's not like every female who comes across us winds up with developing crushes on me. Besides, whatever gave you that idea?

Sparx the Dragonfly: 'Cause of the way she is describing about you.

Spyro the Dragon: But that doesn't mean that she loves me. She only wishes to have a partner by her side and being with her in her time of need or to get through a show she needs to perform.

Sparx the Dragonfly: You're in denial. =P You must be a ladies man or a womanizer, attracting a horde of ladies throughout the years.

Spyro the Dragon: But an unfortunate one. I don't deserve to be in love, let alone form a relationship.

Sparx the Dragonfly: However, that didn't stop you from having Elora as your girlfriend.

Spyro the Dragon: Shut up. -_-'

Sparx the Dragonfly: You and I both know that is true. =P

* * *

><p><em>Spike the Dragon is now friends with Spyro the Dragon.<em>

**Spyro the Dragon likes this.**

Spyro the Dragon: Thanks, Spike! ^_^

Spike the Dragon: It's my pleasure, anything for a friend. :D

* * *

><p>Spyro the Dragon wrote on his wall: Name one or more highlights of the Year of the Dragon festival, guys! ^_^ I'll start off first: Attempting to take my mind of being unwell for a while and hanging around with my allies. Plus, having a natter with them and recalling the previous Year of the Dragon makes me feel all good inside. :D<p>

Sparx the Dragonfly: Partying the night away with my friends.

Hunter the Cheetah: Babysitting the dragon hatchlings even though it isn't easy.

Elora the Faun: Watching the fireworks display and keeping my flu-stricken boyfriend company. :D

Zoe the Fairy: Catching up with the gossip with one of my old buddies from Avalar.

The Professor: I would say observing the stars and constellations at night marks the finest highlight of the festivity, if I say so myself.

Bianca: Spending some quality time with my love interest.

Sheila the Kangaroo: Looking back to the year where the adventure with my companions occurred. Blimey, those were the good old days. ^_^ Plus, kicking rhynoc butt never gets old! :D

Sgt. James Byrd: If I must say, setting off the fireworks is my highlight of this magnificent celebration.

Bentley the Yeti: Engaging myself in lengthy conversations with my esteemed comrades and looking out for the safety of young Bartholomew. Additionally, I am being there for him in his time of need, if he requires it.

Agent 9: Ooooooh weeee! Reminiscing the nostalgic days of rhynocs bein' on the receiving end of Mr. Laser Blaster that many years ago!

Macy: Dancing with my boyfriend and chatting with my circle of chums.

Bartholomew: Sharing a kiss with my girlfriend.

Isabelle the Fairy: Helping my sweetheart launching off the firework rockets in the moonlit, twilight sky.

Smokey the Dragon: Chillaxing with my pals, which is an awesome way of having a break from lifeguard duties.

Daniel the Dragon: Forming a conversation with my peers and bonding with my students. Not to mention, trying to persuade Stanley to get involved in the party.

Gildas the Dragon: Feasting on delectable foods that were laid all out on the buffet table for all of us and welcoming in the new year.

Tomas the Dragon: Relieved no gatecrashers are intending on raiding the Dragon Realms and causing never-ending chaos.

Lindar the Dragon: Being occupied with a basketball game with Tomas using a sheep as a ball. It has been a while since we have previously pitted against each other.

Delbin the Dragon: Realising how quickly the earlier years have whizzed by, eagerly looking forward to what this year will bring and exchanging words with the other elders.

Nestor the Dragon: Communicating with the other dragons, regarding the possible upcoming matters and current situations.

* * *

><p><strong>Spike the Dragon has poked Rarity.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling Ling: I have come to the conclusion that this year is supposed to be the luckiest of all the Chinese Zodiac animal years.<p>

**Sing Sing, Li, Chi Chi, Tsai, Lei, Feng and Shui likes this. **

Sing Sing: I have heard that it is apparently the most important of them all and the most sacred. Therefore, it rarely happens and occurs every twelve years. We will never have an opportunity like this again until another twelve years.

Li: The characteristics of this year are: charismatic, self confident, energetic and a natural leader.

Chi Chi: Furthermore, people celebrating this wondrous time of the year are supposed to be clothed in red to symbolise luck.

Shui: However, we cannot be clad in red clothing, due to the fact that we are pandas.

Tsai: However, this does not prevent us from celebrating this glorious event or holiday.

Feng: This, I believe, is an ideal way to relax from harvesting bamboo each day of our schedule.

Lei: Hopefully this year, luck and happiness will reside with all of us. Unfortunately, Chinese New Year will eventually come to an end on the 7th February.

Li: Although the celebration will soon be finished, it is still the Year of the Dragon.

Ling Ling: I am sure Spyro will be relieved to hear this.

* * *

><p>Bet you weren't expecting Twilight Sparkle and Spike to appear in this chapter, huh? To explain the reason why I included them in is 'cause I've been watching <em>My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic<em> lately on Youtube. It took its sweet time to finally air on any of the cartoon channels but since nobody in my family can't afford to pay for Sky Digital, I cannot watch it on Boomerang. Sure I can give this a chance but _Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure_ is a different story. Let me know if I didn't get Twilight Sparkle and Spike in character, I did the best I could.

In one of the statuses and chats, when Spike says, "_Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye_", to Spyro, it is a reference to the episodes; "_Green Isn't Your Colour_" and "_The Last Roundup_". Their next chitchat takes place after Spike's inappropriate behaviour since he nagged classic Spyro to hand over his gems and his tendency to greediness.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end since Chinese New Year always lasts for fifteen days. However, it's still the Year of the Dragon so let's make the most of it. In case anyone cares, my Year of the Dragon/Chinese New Year contest is still underway in my SpyroandAmdrag group on deviantART and the deadline is the 7th February so make every second, minute, hour and day count. Sadly, the deadline might be extended because of the fewer amounts of contest entries. Read the blog entry at my group to find out more.

Oh, and be on the lookout for my _Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_ review as well. I know I submitted it too early but I have to in case I'm too occupied with celebrating Chinese New Year with my family on the 23rd January. I've worked on it so hard and I tried my best to gather a lot of research by playing the game, reading the interviews about it, watching the trailers and the bizarre advertisement, flicking through the pages of the instruction booklet and observing the interview of how Stewart Copeland composed the soundtrack for the first three Spyro games. Trust me, if you never played these nostalgic masterpieces then you've never lived, experienced or been born in the good ol' late 90's and in 2000.

If you're pondering why some of the conversations aren't related to Chinese New Year is the fact I came up with other dialogues for them to say and also, it's difficult to think up countless ideas for them to talk about the holiday. In one of the conversations, it's referring to what happened in Sheila's part of Spooky Swamp in _Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_. Every time you destroy a boulder by kicking them as Sheila, they somehow return by falling from the sky. It may sound odd (and maybe funny at the same time) but it might have been Insomniac Games' way of preventing gamers from cheating in the egg task. Since Spyro and Hunter weren't with her, they obviously wouldn't believe her and presumed that she's joking or telling fibs. I can understand mushrooms popping back up after being squashed underneath Sheila's feet but boulders dropping from the sky…? That's a bit much, isn't it?

So, review away and please no flames. Kung Hei Fat Choi and I wish you all luck and prosperity throughout the year.


End file.
